Elena
by Chibi Anitschka
Summary: In Mittelerde herrscht das Chaos! Können die Gefährten einem ihrer Freunde das Leben retten und wer ist das seltsame Mädchen aus der anderen Welt?
1. Treu bis in den Tod

**Hallo da draußen! Viel Spaß beim Lesen meiner Geschichte! **

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 1: Treu bis in den Tod 

Fahles Mondlicht fiel durch das dichte Blätterdach des kleinen Waldes. Wie viele Stunden sie nun schon geritten waren, konnte keiner von ihnen sagen. Es fragte aber auch niemand danach. Alle waren müde und sehnten sich nach einer Rast, auch wenn sie noch so kurz war.

Doch ihr elbischer Führer trieb sie immer weiter voran. Ja. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von gerade mal fünf Elben, die sich durch den neuerreichten Wald quälte. Lange waren sie bereits geritten ohne eine Rast einzulegen. Dabei hätten sie diese dringend nötig gehabt. Drei von ihnen waren verwundet und allen fielen vor Müdigkeit fast die Augen zu.

Einen der Elben hatte es besonders schwer erwischt. Eine tiefe Fleischwunde zog sich über seine Brust und die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn ließ immer wieder neues Blut in sein wunderschönes blondes Haar sickern. Er hing mehr auf seinem dunkelbraunen Pferd, als das er darauf saß.

Als er gerade drohte ohnmächtig von seinem Reittier zu fallen, kam ein Elb mit schwarzen Haaren aus der hinteren Reihe hervorgeprescht und fing ihn im letzten Moment auf. Ein Stöhnen verließ die sinnlichen Lippen des verletzten Elben.

„Eldan! Eldan halt durch. Wir haben es bald geschafft." versuchte der Schwarzhaarige, dessen Name Maewagor war, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Anführer.

„Brannon!1 Wir müssen endlich rasten! Eldan braucht sofort Ruhe! Die brauchen wir alle!"

Der Führer riss sein Pferd herum und blickte seinen Gefährten streng mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ausgeschlossen Maewagor! Wenn die Orks uns erneut einholen werden wir alle sterben. Sieh doch selbst, wie wenige wir noch sind. Ich werde nicht die Leben unserer restlichen Gefährten auch noch gefährden!"

„Dan Brannon!2 Wenn wir jetzt nicht rasten, werden wir uns im Kampf nicht wehren können. Wir sind alle viel zu müde um überhaupt unsere Schwerter führen zu können."

„Schluss! Wir haben einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Das Leben des Prinzen hängt davon ab. Oder hast du das vergessen?"

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit, sodass man nur noch das Knacken der Äste, die auf dem Waldboden lagen, hören konnte, wenn eines ihrer Pferde darauf trat.

Maewagor sah seinen Führer ernst an, doch er verstand, was dieser für eine Bürde zu tragen hatte. Schließlich nickte er verständlich. Der Anführer lächelte und wollte gerade wieder sein Pferd antreiben, als ein schwarzer Pfeil schier aus dem Nirgendwo kam und ihn mitten in den Rücken traf.

Sein Pferd bäumte sich bei dem Schmerzensschrei seines Herren auf und warf ihn ab. Die anderen vier Elben sahen sich erschrocken um und stiegen so schnell sie konnten von ihren Pferden. Maewagor half so schnell er konnte Eldan von seinem Pferd und brachte sich mit ihm hinter einem großen umgestürzten Baumstamm in Sicherheit. Auch die anderen Elben gingen in Deckung und spannten ihre Bögen. Ihrem Führer konnten sie nicht mehr helfen. Der Pfeil hatte ihn auf der Stelle getötet.

„Orks. Sie... sind uns... gefolgt." stöhnte Eldan mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Ich weiss Eldan." Maewagor hatte inzwischen auch seinen Bogen gezückt und hatte bereits zwei Orks erlegt, als plötzlich Totenstille herrschte.

Maewagor sah zu seinen zwei Gefährten, die sich hinter Bäumen in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Beide sahen ihn mit ratlosen Gesichtern an. Der schwarzhaarige Elb bis sich nervös auf die Lippen. Was hatten diese Biester bloß vor? Doch seine Frage sollte je beantwortet werden, als er das Gestampfte von vielen Schritten vernahm. Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich seine schönen nussbraunen Augen vor Entsetzen. Die vier übriggebliebenen Elben sahen sich einer Übermacht von mindestens 40 Orks gegenüber.

Maewagor blickte seine beiden Gefährten an, dann fiel sein Blick auf Eldan, der sich schwankend auf die Beine hob und sein Kurzschwert zog. Er nickte seinem Freund so siegessicher zu wie er konnte, doch man sah deutlich die Todesfurcht in seinen Augen.

„Mein Freund. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein meine letzte Schlacht an deiner Seite zu schlagen." stöhnte Eldan und zwinkerte den anderen beiden Elben zu.

Diese nickten. Maewagor legte ihm freundschaftlich, aber mit Tränen in den Augen, seine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Auch wenn wir nun unser Leben lassen sollten, kampflos werden wir uns nicht ergeben. Möge unser Prinz durch die Hand eines anderen Hilfe erhalten und uns nicht zürnen für unser Versagen."

Maewagor zog seine fein gearbeiteten Kurzschwerter aus der Scheide und hielt sie dem Feind drohend entgegen.

„Mögen die Valar euch beschützen meine Freunde!" schrie er und alle Vier stürzten auf die Feinde zu.

----

An anderer Stelle klingelte gerade ein Wecker und ein rothaariges Mädchen schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Verschlafen lugte sie auf das Ziffernblatt, das ihr zeigte, dass es bereits 8:05 Uhr war.

„AH! O nein! Ich hab verschlafen!"

----------

1. Brannon- Herr

2. Dan Brannon! - Aber Herr!

So das war's erst mal. Dies ist meine erste Fan Fiction und ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen. Bitte? ganz lieb guck

Ciao

Chibi Anitschka


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Es geht weiter!**

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 2: Unerwarteter Besuch 

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, die in die Küche führte und übersah dabei einen der Hausschuhe. Mit einem Poltern fiel sie restlichen Stufen hinunter und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken. Fluchend richtete sie sich auf und strich sich ihre roten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Elena! Beeil dich! Du bist schon fast 10 Minuten zu spät." hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin aus dem Wohnzimmer schallen.

„Ich weiss Nicki!"

Wie besessen kramte sie ihre Klamotten zusammen, rannte ins Bad, war in 4 Minuten fertig und rauschte, ihre Tasche unter dem Arm, aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung. Gähnend rannte sie die Straße hinunter.

„Oh man! Warum muss es immer so früh Morgen werden? Und warum muss ich gerade heute verschlafen?"

Ja. Warum genau heute? Wo doch gerade heute ihre wichtigste Prüfung anstand. Es war immer das Selbe. Eigentlich war sie sonst immer pünktlich gewesen, doch immer an den wichtigsten Tagen, so wie heute, verschlief sie. Elena war es langsam leid.

„Nicki hatte Recht. Ich sollte meine Nase nicht immer so lange in Bücher stecken."

-------

Schweißgebadet schreckte Aragorn aus dem Schlaf. Wie ein gehetztes Tier blickte er sich im Zimmer um, bis er es als sein Eigenes erkannte. Erleichtert ließ er sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen und starrte die marmorne Decke an. Was war das bloß für ein Traum gewesen? Er hatte sich in einem Wald befunden. Dort tobte eine Schlacht in der Elben starben. Elben, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren. Niemand von ihnen konnte der Wut der Orks entkommen. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Schließlich hatte die Szenerie gewechselt und er hatte sich in einem, von Asche überzogenem Land, befunden, wo er in der Ferne eine große schwarze Festung erkennen konnte.

„Mordor!" war Aragorns erster Gedanke gewesen, doch dies hier war nicht das Land des dunklen Herrschers gewesen.

Auch die Festung war nicht die Seine. Nein. Sie sah eher aus wie eine Mischung aus Baradur und einem Teil des zerstörten Osgiliath. Wieder wechselte die Szenerie. Doch diesmal wusste Aragorn, wo er sich befand. Dieses Stück Land hatte er schon einmal betreten. Es war Isengard. Der Turm des Zauberers Saruman stand immer noch ,unberührt von der Zeit, mitten in der verwüsteten Natur. Eine höhnische Lache schallte über das Gebiet, die Aragorn sofort als die Sarumans erkannte. Doch unter das Lachen mischte sich ein markerschütternder Schrei. Als Aragorn hinauf auf die Zinnen Orthancs blickte sah er ein helles Licht, das ihm in den Augen schmerzte. Das Letzte, an das er sich noch erinnern konnte, war ein weiterer Schrei gewesen, als jemand seinen Namen rief.

Erschöpft legte sich Aragorn eine Hand auf die Stirn und wischte sich den Schweiß ab. Nun, da er wach in seinem Bett lag und über diesen Traum nachdachte, kam er ihm immer merkwürdiger vor. Er wusste, dass er die Stimme kannte, die nach ihm gerufen hatte. Doch er kam einfach nicht drauf. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich der Türe zu, die in diesem Moment langsam geöffnet wurde. Ein kleiner Mann steckte den Kopf herein und Aragorn musste lächeln, als er das bärtige Gesicht seines Freundes Gimli erkannte.

„Aragorn? Was ist mit dir? Ich habe dich schreien gehört."

„Nichts Gimli. Mir geht es gut. Es war nur... ein Traum."

Langsam kam Gimli zu ihm und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe.

„Warum könnt ihr Menschen nicht einfach zugeben, wenn es euch schlecht geht? In diesem Punkt seid ihr manchmal noch störrischer als Elben."

Aragorn musste lachen bei dieser Feststellung. Obwohl er Gimlis Meinung nicht teilen konnte, brachte es ihn innerlich zum schmunzeln.

„Sind die anderen schon eingetroffen?" fragte er.

Gimli schüttelte den Kopf.

„Außer mir ist noch keiner anwesend. Ich nehme an, dass Gandalf mit den Hobbits zusammen anreisen wird. Von unserem spitzohrigen Freund habe ich bisher noch gar nichts gehört. Ach! Ich soll auch noch ausrichten, dass deine Gemahlin wohlbehalten in Bruchtal angekommen ist."

„Danke Gimli."

Aragorn musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er an seine Frau dachte. Arwen wollte ihren Vater und ihre Brüder besuchen und war somit kurz entschlossen nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen. Gerne hätte Aragorn sie begleitet, jedoch durch die Trauerfeier morgen, war er gezwungen hier in Minas Tirith zu bleiben. Morgen stand Boromirs 3. Todestag an und Aragorn hatte nach seinen restlichen Freunden geschickt und sie nach Minas Tirith gebeten. Zusammen wollten sie dem toten Freund gedenken. Gimli war genau einen Tag danach eingetroffen. Von seinen restlichen Gefährten hatte Aragorn jedoch noch nichts gehört.

„Drei Jahre." murmelte er.

„Ja. Drei Jahre sind vergangen, seid wir aufgebrochen waren um diesen gottverdammten Ring zu zerstören."

„Denkst du auch noch oft an die Abenteuer die wir zusammen durchgestanden haben?"

„Oh ja. Niemals werde ich vergessen, wie ich den Elben im Wettstreit in der Schlacht um die Hornburg geschlagen habe."

Aragorn sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Soweit ich weis, hast du aber im Wetttrinken gegen Legolas verloren, mein Freund."

„Das war nur weil ich zu müde war! Immerhin hatten wir eine große Schlacht hinter uns."

Aragorn schmunzelte bei Gimlis Ausreden und sah aus dem Fenster. Dort wurde es gerade hell. Seufzend setzte der König sich auf und sah seinen Freund an.

„Es wird Morgen. Unsere Freunde können jeden Moment ankommen."

-------

Draußen vor den Toren Minas Tiriths wurden gerade drei Reiter angehalten, die in feine Umhänge gekleidet waren und Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe gezogen hatten.

„Halt! Wer seid ihr und was ist euer Begehr?" fragte die Wache.

„Mein Name ist Thranduil, König des Düsterwaldes. Ich wünsche König Elessar zu sprechen."

„Was soll ich ihm als euer Anliegen melden, Herr?"

„Ich bin gekommen um etwas über den Verbleib meines Sohnes zu erfahren!"


	3. Seltsame Ereignisse

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 3: Seltsame Ereignisse**

Die schweren Steintüren wurden hastig aufgestoßen und eine Wache stürmte herein und kniete vor Aragorn nieder. Dieser sah von seinem Gespräch mit Faramir auf und den Mann überrascht an.

„Mein König." begann dieser. „Draußen warten drei Elben, die euch zu sprechen wünschen. Einer von ihnen sagte, er sei der König des Düsterwaldes."

Aragorns Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Was hatte Thranduil hier so fern seiner Heimat zu suchen?

„Dann werde ich ihn empfangen. Bitte führt ihn und seine Begleiter herein."

Die Wache tat wie ihm geheißen und wandte sich um und stapfte aus dem Saal. Faramir beugte sich zu seinem König.

„Verzeiht mir mein Unwissen, aber wer kann dieser König sein, dass ihr Seinetwegen ein solch nachdenkliches Gesicht aufgelegt habt?"

„Er ist der Vater meines Freundes Legolas."

„Ihr meint den Elbenprinzen, der an unserer Seite gegen Saurons Armeen antrat?"

„Ja Faramir. Bitte bleibt noch etwas an meiner Seite. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. König Thranduil verlässt nur sehr selten den Düsterwald."

Faramir nickte verständlich und wandte seinen Blick ebenfalls den Türen zu. Mit gemischten Gefühlen erwartete Aragorn seinen Gast. Als sich dann die schweren Türen erneut öffneten und drei Elben in den prächtigen Saal schritten, war Aragorn sehr mulmig in der Magengegend. Er kannte König Thranduil gut und wusste, dass er nicht gerade der geduldigste Elb in Mittelerde war.

Soweit Aragorn sich erinnern konnte, hatte Thranduil auch noch nie gelächelt. Schon gar nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Und so war es nun auch. Während die anderen Elben ein leichtes Lächeln auflegten und sich ehrfürchtig verbeugten, senkte Thranduil nur einmal kurz den Kopf und sah den König mit einem ernsten und zornigen Blick an.

„Nun Thranduil, hoher König des Düsterwaldes. Es freut mich euch meinen Gast nennen zu dürfen. Doch welche Absichten hat euer Besuch?" fragte Aragorn höflich.

„Ich möchte wissen, wo mein Sohn ist." sagte Thranduil mit einer steinernen Miene, die Faramir erschaudern ließ. Solch strenge Gesichtszüge war er von Elben überhaupt nicht gewöhnt, da er nur das sanfte Lächeln Legolas' kannte.

„Das soll der Vater des Elbenprinzen sein? Das ist fast unmöglich." dachte er bei sich.

„Wie darf ich eure Frage verstehen Thranduil?" fragte Aragorn, dem Faramirs Staunen nicht entgangen war.

„Ihr hattet meinen Sohn eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, die besagt, dass ihr ihn zu euch ruft, wegen des 3. Todestages dieses Boromirs. Ich möchte wissen, wo mein Sohn nun ist."

„Es betrübt mich euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass er noch nicht eingetroffen ist."

„Lügner!"

Diese Worte verließen Thranduils Mund so schnell, dass niemand sie im erstem Moment erfassen konnte. Die beiden anderen Elben sahen ihren König mit großen Augen an, während Faramir eine Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes legte.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen!" rief er und wollte gerade das Schwert aus der Scheide ziehen, als Aragorn ihn zurückhielt.

„Warum nennt ihr mich einen Lügner?" fragte er ernst an den Elbenkönig gewandt.

„Weil mein Sohn hier sein muss! Ich erhielt eine Botschaft, dass eine Gruppe toter Elben auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith gefunden worden ist. Dies waren Elben meines Waldes! Sie hatten meinen Sohn begleitet, aber er war nicht unter den Toten. Man sagte mir, dass er sich hier bei euch in Minas Tirith aufhalten würde. Ich möchte ihn sprechen sofort!"

„Es tut mir Leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen Thranduil. Euer Sohn ist nicht hier!"

Die letzten Worte sprach Aragorn lauter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. König Thranduils Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Also bestätigt sich mein Verdacht. Ihr habt die Elben getötet und versteckt meinen Sohn vor mir, um ihn als Geisel zu halten. Ich konnte meinen Sohn schon nie verstehen, sich mit Menschen abzugeben."

Allen standen die Münder offen. Faramir zog nun entgültig sein Schwert und hielt es dem Elbenkönig drohend entgegen.

„Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen unseren König dermaßen zu beleidigen! Habt ihr Beweise für eure haltlosen Anschuldigungen? Bestimmt nicht ihr ...!"

„Faramir!"

Die strenge Stimme seines Königs schnitt Faramir das nächste Wort ab, dass bestimmt ein übles Schimpfwort gewesen wäre.

„Aber mein König."

Aragorn brachte ihn mit einer weiteren Geste zum Schweigen. Zornig, doch auch besorgt sah er den Elbenkönig an, dessen Miene nun überheblich und provozierend wirkte.

„Ich kann euch versichern Thranduil, dass ich weder etwas mit dem Überfall auf die Elben, noch mit dem Verschwinden Legolas' zu tun habe. Weder ich, noch irgendjemand meines Volkes. Ich möchte euch bitten zu gehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Thranduil sich ab und schritt mit den beiden Elben hinaus und warf hart die Tür ins Schloss. Aragorn ließ sich erleichtert auf seinen Thron sinken. Faramir sah ihn besorgt an, denn das Gesicht des Königs war bleich, wie die Wände des Saales.

„Mein König?"

„Ruf deine Männer zusammen Faramir. Wir müssen Legolas finden."

„Sehr wohl mein Herr."

Faramir verneigte sich noch einmal kurz vor dem König und verließ dann den Saal. Aragorn indes war tief in Gedanken versunken. Er sah die schrecklichsten Bilder vor seinen Augen, bis er sich wieder fing und eilenden Schrittes den Thronsaal verließ.

-------

Hastig rannte Elena über die Straße ohne abzuwarten, dass die Ampel auf grün schaltete. Das sie dabei fast 2 Autos überfuhren, war ihr im Moment total egal. Sie musste eilig zum College. Man wie sie das hasste diese Hetzerei! Auf einmal blieb sie stehen. Was war das? Ihr war so schwindelig beinah auch schon ziemlich übel. Hastig rannte sie zu einer Bank und stützte sich darauf.

„Man! Warum denn gerade jetzt?" fluchte sie und setzte sich darauf.

Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, da traf sie etwas am Kopf und sie kippte bewusstlos zur Seite. Ohnmächtig blieb sie auf der Bank liegen und rührte sich nicht.

-------

Alles um ihn herum war schwarz. Er hatte das Gefühl sich in tiefster Dunkelheit zu befinden. Was war bloß passiert? Er konnte sich nur noch an Fetzen erinnern. Ein Kampf. Seine Gefährten starben in einem furchtbaren Gemetzel und er selber, er war hinterrücks niedergeschlagen worden. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und fühlte die Ketten, die ihn anscheinend an eine Mauer fesselten. Hätte er nicht diese verdammte Augenbinde umgehabt, hätte er sich wenigstens umsehen können. Erst jetzt spürte er die Schmerzen ,die die Wunden des Kampfes ihm zufügten.

Sie ließen sich ertagen, jedoch war ihm seine Situation mehr als unangenehm. Was sollte er tun? Versuchen sich zu befreien? Das würde nichts bringen. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo er war und ziellos durch das Lager des Feindes zu laufen wäre nicht gerade klug. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine feinen Elbenohren Schritte vernahmen, die sich anscheinend auf ihn zu bewegten. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür zu seinem Verließ aufgestoßen und er vernahm höhnisches Gelächter.

„Wer seid ihr? Gebt euch zu erkennen!" rief Legolas.

„Ihr seid ganz schön mutig in eurer Situation noch Forderungen zu stellen."

Die Stimme klang hinterlistig und sehr tief. Der Mann musste eine Rüstung tragen, denn Legolas hörte deutlich das Rasseln seines Kettenhemdes. Wieder vernahm er Schritte, doch diese waren schneller, zu schnell. Legolas konnte nicht reagieren, als der Mann ihn am Haarschopf ruckartig nach hinten zog, was nicht ganz schmerzlos war. Außer einem kurzen, tiefen Atemzug vernahm man jedoch nichts von Legolas.

„Tapfer, tapfer kleiner Elbenprinz."

„Was wollt ihr?" röchelte Legolas.

Der Mann zog seinen Kopf soweit nach hinten, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam, geschweige denn reden konnte.

„Ich? Gar nichts. Mein Meister hat Interesse an dir."

„Euer Meister?"

„Ja. I Fain Ithron!"1

-------

1. I Fain Ithron! – der weiße Zauberer!

_An melethil: _Danke für deinen Review und für den Tipp! Hoffe du liest meine Geschichte weiter!


	4. Das Mädchen

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 4: Das Mädchen 

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das kann nicht sein!"

Seit Stunden murmelte sie diesen Satz, während sie durch den fremden Wald irrte. Als Elena aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich in genau diesem Wald wiedergefunden. Aber wie war das möglich? Sie hatte sich doch eben noch auf dieser Bank befunden. Ziellos irrte sie nun umher mit ihrem Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Komischerweise war ihr dieser geblieben.

„Bin ich vielleicht überfallen und entführt worden?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

Doch diese Idee war Unsinn, da in ihrem Rucksack nichts fehlte. Personalausweis, Geldbörse, alles war da. Sie überlegte und überlegte, kam jedoch zu keinem vernünftigem Ergebnis. Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf einen Baumstamm fallen und hielt sich den Kopf. Wo war sie bloß?

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie schwere, stampfende Schritte vernahm, die schnell in ihre Richtung kamen. Panisch blickte sie sich um und entdeckte einen hohen Baum, der ideal war um darauf zu klettern. Hastig nahm sie etwas Anlauf und schwang sich auf den ersten Ast und kletterte bis ins Blätterwerk hinein. Schon im Kindergarten war sie auf Bäume geklettert, was die Erzieherin meistens zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatte. Nun war es ein Vorteil, der Elena zu Gute kam.

Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und kamen immer näher. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch die Zweige und erblickte eine Gruppe furchteinflößender Wesen. Sie waren total entstellt, dreckig und hässlich. Von ihrem Gestank ganz zu schweigen. Elena musste sich den Mund zuhalten, um sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Diese Viecher waren so eklig! Genau unter dem Baum, auf dem sie saß, machten sie Rast.

Der Anführer wand sich zu der Gruppe um.

„HALT! Riecht ihr das? Menschenfleisch!"

Ein mordlustiges Grölen verließ die Kehlen der Bestien. Reflexartig packte sich Elena an den Hals. Ein fataler Fehler. Ein Ast knackte und diese Bestien sahen hinauf in den Baum.

„Nur nicht bewegen. Ganz ruhig. Du packst das Elena. Nur nicht bewegen." dachte sie und schloss flehend die Augen.

Sie betete innerlich zu sämtlichen Göttern und Heiligen von denen sie je gehört hatte. Anscheinend half es, denn einer der Orks wand sich zu seinem Anführer und sah ihn böse an.

„Was redest du für einen Schwachsinn! Hier ist niemand. Ist dir das Abschlachten der Elben von eben auf den Geruchssinn geschlagen?"

„Verzieh dich! Du bist schon die ganze Zeit am meckern! Orks! Wir laufen weiter!"

„Orks? Elben?" fragte sich Elena, als sie der Gruppe nachsah, wie sie sich entfernte.

Nachdem sie nicht mehr zusehen waren, kletterte sie wieder den Baum hinunter. Doch ein Ast gab nach und Elena purzelte die letzten paar Äste hinunter, bis sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Waldboden aufschlug. Der Aufprall trieb ihr für ein paar Minuten die Luft aus den Lungen. Schließlich richtete sie sich auf und sah erst in die Richtung in der die Orks verschwunden waren und dann in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Elben? Abschlachten?" fragte sie sich.

Unschlüssig stand sie da. Hin und her gerissen von Neugierde und Vernunft. Sollte sie nachsehen gehen, was diese Orks gemeint hatten oder sollte sie einen Weg aus diesem Wald finden? Ihre Neugierde gewann schließlich die Oberhand und sie bewegte sich vorsichtig auf den kleinen Hügel zu. Langsam kletterte sie ihn hinauf und lugte auf den Waldabschnitt dahinter. Sie dachte ihr Herz müsse stehen bleiben. Vor ihr lagen in einer kleinen Sänke mindestens 9 tote Orks und noch fünf andere Kadaver, die definitiv nicht zu diesen Bestien passten. Das mussten diese Elben sein, von denen die Orks geredet hatten.

Als Elena langsam näher trat begutachtete sie vorsichtig den ersten dieser Elben und musste leicht lächeln. Er war wunderschön. Seine langen blonden Haare waren zum Teil zu kleinen Zöpfen geflochten worden, die kunstvoll wieder im Nackenbereich zusammenliefen. Seine Haut war beinah so, wie die Farbe von Elfenbein und sein schönes Gesicht mit den spitzen Ohren und offenen braunen Augen, die nun ins Leere starrten, war einfach nur wunderschön. Doch er war furchtbar zugerichtet. Überall hatte er Hiebe und Blut sickerte aus den tiefen Wunden. Er war eindeutig tot. Auch den anderen Drei konnte man nicht mehr helfen.

„Sie sind alle so wunderschön." dachte Elena und kniete neben dem fünften Elben nieder.

Sein langes schwarzes Haar verbarg sein Gesicht und machte es Elena unmöglich ihn zu betrachten. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach dem Wesen aus, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, doch plötzlich packte eine blutverschmierte Hand ihr Handgelenk. Elena schrie auf und blickte panisch in das Gesicht des Elben. Schwach hatte er die Augen geöffnet und sah sie nun mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen an.

Elena versuchte sich hastig loszureißen und schaffte es auch, da der geschwächte Elb sie nicht halten konnte. Sie robbte einige Meter weg von dem gerade auferstandenen Toten und starrte ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Der Elb sah sie schwach an und versuchte seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken.

„Nen... Nen."1 flüsterte er.

Für anständige Worte war er nicht in der Lage. Doch Elena verstand nicht, was er von ihr wollte. Vorsichtig krabbelte sie auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Misstrauisch beäugte sie ihn. Er war wirklich übel zugerichtet. Er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Stirn und überall Schrammen und tiefe Schnittwunden. Sein rechter Arm war merkwürdig angewinkelt, woraus man schließen konnte, dass er gebrochen war. Mitleidig sah Elena ihn an.

„Entschuldige, aber ich versteh dich nicht. Sprichst du vielleicht Deutsch oder Englisch?"

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Wohl nicht." sagte Elena zu sich selber und stellte ihren Rucksack ab.

Da bekam sie ihre Wasserflasche zu fassen und sah den Elb fragend an.

„Ob es vielleicht das ist, was er will? Wasser?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken und holte ihre grüne Flasche aus dem Rucksack.

Mühsam half sie dem Elb sich aufzurichten und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Dann öffnete sie die Wasserflasche und hielt sie dem Elb an den Mund. Zuerst zögerte dieser und sah Elena misstrauisch an, doch als sie aufmunternd nickte, begann er vorsichtig zu trinken. Doch gleich im nächsten Moment verschluckte er sich und musste gegen einen Hustenanfall kämpfen. Elena streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Zu klopfen wagte sie bei seinen schweren Verletzungen nicht. Nach einer Weile war es vorbei und der Elb ließ sich geschwächt in Elenas Schoß zurücksinken.

„Hannon le."2 flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass soll so was wie Danke heißen." murmelte Elena zu sich und strich dem Elb beruhigend über dem Kopf.

-------

Währenddessen waren in Minas Tirith Gandalf mit den vier Hobbits eingetroffen. Aragorn hatte sie mit trüber Miene empfangen und ihnen berichtet, was vorgefallen war.

„Wie kommt dieser Trandi ... wie hieß er noch?" fragte Pippin aufgebracht.

„Thranduil." flüsterte ihm Merry ins Ohr.

„Ja genau. Wie kommt dieser Thranduil nur dazu, dich als Lügner und Mörder hinzustellen, Aragorn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund. Ich weiß nur, dass Legolas etwas zugestoßen ist und dass er unsere Hilfe braucht. Ich weiß, dass ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr kämpfen wolltet, aber ich muss euch darum bitten. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass es je wieder so weit kommt."

„Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir helfen Aragorn." meinte Sam und sah Frodo an.

„Sam hat Recht. Legolas ist unser Freund und hat uns schon oft das Leben gerettet. Wir werden helfen."

„Ja!" riefen Merry und Pippin im Chor und auch Gandalf nickte zustimmend.

Gimli war von Anfang an dabei gewesen, schon als er gehört hatte, dass Legolas etwas zugestoßen war. Aragorn lächelte hoffnungsvoll.

„Danke meine Freunde. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Suche von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird."

„Das erflehe ich jedenfalls." fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

------

1 Nen – Wasser

2 Hannon le – Danke

_An Melethil: _Der Künstler dankt für das große Lob! Hab mich beeilt so gut ich konnte. Hoffe ich wurde den Ansprüchen gerecht.

_An anu: _Also ich kannte das Wort. Vielen Dank für deinen Review und ich hoffe du liest weiter!


	5. Maewagor

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 5: Maewagor 

Langsam senkte sich die Dunkelheit über das Land und die untergehende Sonne spendete kaum noch Licht. Eigentlich wäre es ein richtig romantischer Augenblick gewesen für Elena, doch sie hatte einen schwerverletzten Elben an ihrer Seite. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatten sie sich schließlich irgendwie mit Zeichensprache unterhalten. Elena hatte versucht ihn zu fragen, wo sie ist und wo die nächste Siedlung wäre, doch der Elb verstand sie nicht. Seine Wunden verursachten ihm beinah unerträgliche Schmerzen und ein vorankommen in Sachen Sprache war schlicht unmöglich. Elena war verzweifelt. Was sollte sie tun? Sie musste diesem Elb unbedingt helfen, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich sterben.

Vorsichtig half sie ihm, sich gegen einen alten Baum zu lehnen. Sie zog erneut die Wasserflasche heraus und gab sie ihm. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass nur noch wenig Wasser darin war. Unter ihr angestrengtes Keuchen mischte sich ein trauriger Seufzer. Schwach lächelnd sah der Elb sie an. Dieses Mädchen war eigenartig. Schon allein wie sie sich kleidete, ihr Gepäck, die Schuhe, die sie trug, alles an ihr war merkwürdig und doch hatte sie ihm geholfen und sich um ihn gekümmert. Er wusste irgendwo in seinem Inneren, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Sie hätte ihn auch einfach liegen lassen oder ihm den Gnadenstoß geben können, doch das hatte sie nicht getan. Stattdessen hatte sie ihm geholfen. Ihm. Einem Fremden und einem Elben noch dazu.

Langsam hielt er ihr die Wasserflasche entgegen.

„Suga."1

„Was?"

Verwirrt sah Elena auf und erblickte die Wasserflasche vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Suga."1 wiederholte der Elb.

Fragend sah Elena von dem Elb zu der Wasserflasche und begriff dann.

„Nein, nein! Du brauchst es viel mehr als ich. Trink ruhig." sagte sie wild gestikulierend.

Doch anstatt das Wasser wieder an seine Lippen zu führen, stellte der Elb die Flasche wieder neben Elenas Rucksack ab und schaute in den Sternenhimmel hinauf, der sich ihnen nun zeigte. Ein trauriger Seufzer verließ seine Kehle und er ließ den Kopf sinken. Elena beobachtete dies und sah ihn fragend an. Anscheinend war er sehr traurig. Irgendetwas plagte ihn. Vorsichtig kam sie nähergerutscht.

„Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?" fragte sie.

Fragend sah der Elb sie an.

„Oh man! Immer diese blöden Sprachbarrieren!"

Langsam führte sie ihre Hand zu ihrem Herz.

„Elena." sagte sie. „Ich Elena."

Dann führte sie die Hand zu dem Elb. Dieser verstand jedoch nicht. Wieder führte sie ihre Hand zu ihrem Herzen und nannte ihren Namen und jetzt verstand er.

„Maewagor." sagte er und führte seine Hand zu seinem Herzen.

„Mae... wa... gor?" versuchte Elena es nachzusprechen.

Der Elb nickte zufrieden. Dann schloss er die Augen und war schnell eingeschlafen. Elena lächelte. Komisch. Irgendwie waren ihr die Fragen nach dem Wo und Wie sie in diese Welt gekommen war völlig entfallen. Irgendwo wollte sie es auch nicht mehr wissen. Es reichte ihr hier bei diesem wundervollen Geschöpf zu bleiben. Auch sie legte sich langsam auf den Boden, um ihren neuen Freund nicht aufzuwecken und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

-------

Eilig waren Aragorn und seine Gefährten mit Faramir aufgebrochen, um ihren vermissten Freund zu finden. Seit Stunden waren sie nun schon geritten und nichts hatte sich ergeben. Sie trafen zwischendurch ein paar Menschen, die ihnen von den erschlagenen Elben berichteten, doch von Legolas war keine Spur. Aragorn seufzte, als er den Abendhimmel begutachtete. Nichts. Seit Stunden ritten sie nun schon umher und nichts hatte sich ergeben. Das machte ihn wütend und ließ ihn ein wenig verzweifeln. Mittelerde war groß und bis sie Legolas vielleicht gefunden hatten, war es bestimmt zu spät. Frodo wandte sich an Aragorn.

„Aragorn. Wollen wir nicht rasten? Es hat doch keinen Sinn mehr weiter zu suchen. Vor allem nicht im Dunkeln. Hier in diesem Wald haben wir bestimmt guten Schutz. Lass uns doch rasten."

„Du hast Recht Frodo. Im Dunkeln bringt das Herumirren wirklich nichts. Wir rasten hier!"

Diese Worte kamen nur schmerzlich über seine Lippen. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Freund. Durch das Rasten verloren sie wertvolle Zeit. Zeit die sie nicht hatten! Enttäuscht setzte er sich auf eine Baumwurzel und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Merry.

„In einem kleinen Wald nahe dem Reich Rohan. Wir haben beinah die Grenzen erreicht." meinte Faramir und rollte seine Decke auf dem Boden aus.

„Irgendwie gefällt es mir hier nicht. Ich wünschte ein Elb wäre hier, der sich in diesen Wäldern auskennt." meinte Pippin.

Alle schwiegen und sahen betreten zu Boden. Sie wussten genau, wen Pippin meinte. Legolas hatte sich mit jedem Wald ausgekannt, hatte immer erkennen können, wenn einem der Wald wohl gesonnen oder feindlich zugeneigt war. Langsam sog Aragorn an seiner Pfeife und die rote Glut ließ sein Gesicht gespenstisch aufleuchten in der langsam aufkommenden Dunkelheit.

„Mein Freund." murmelte er. „Was ist dir bloß zugestoßen?"

-------

„Aragorn." seufzte der Elbenprinz.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er schon in diesem Verließ saß und wie lange er sich schon nicht mehr am Rauschen der Bäume und am Leuchten der Sterne hatte erfreuen können. Seine Freunde fehlten ihm sehr. Eigentlich hatte er sich gefreut sie wiederzusehen, auch wenn der Anlass eher ein Trauriger gewesen war. Doch nun saß er einem stinken, dreckigen Verließ mit einem schwarzen Tuch um die Augen und bekam jede 2. Stunde Besuch. Menschen und Orks, die ihn auslachten und sich daran ergötzten, wenn jemanden von ihnen begann Legolas zu treten und zu schlagen. Dies alles war so demütigend. Legolas konnte es kaum ertragen. Nicht die Schmerzen machten ihm zu schaffen, sondern der Verlust des Waldes. Als Elb brauchte man die Nähe der Bäume und der Natur, sonst verging man innerlich.

Eine kleine Träne rann unter dem Tuch hervor. Legolas war eigentlich nicht jemand, den man schnell zum weinen brachte, doch diese Dunkelheit war unerträglich für ihn. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie die Farben des Düsterwaldes aussahen und musste lächeln. Er erinnerte sich an die geheimen Treffen mit Aragorn, als sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatten. Damals hatten sie immer zusammen Lieder gesungen und im Wald Verstecken gespielt. Er wusste noch eines dieser alten Kinderlieder und begann es langsam zu summen. Es tat ihm gut. Das konnte er innerlich fühlen. Seit Jahren hatte er das Lied nicht mehr gesungen und konnte sich doch an seinen Text und seine Melodie noch so gut erinnern, wie am ersten Tag.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht, denn plötzlich wurde seine Kerkertüre hart aufgeschlagen und Schritte näherten sich ihm.

„Hey was soll das? Wirst du wohl dein Maul halten, du elbische Missgeburt! Dir werde ich helfen hier herumzuträllern."

Legolas wurde brutal am Arm gepackt, im nächsten Moment verspürte er nur noch den Schmerz der Peitschenhiebe. Legolas schrie.

-------

An anderer Stelle schreckte Aragorn aus dem Schlaf, in den er eingenickt war.

„LEGOLAS!"

----

1. Suga! – trink!

_An Melethil: _Danke für den neuen Review und hier haste wieder was zum lesen. Hoffe das neue Chapter gefällt dir. Ich weiß , ist ein bisschen brutal. Muss aber auch mal sein!

_An anu: _Deine Geduld zahlt sich hoffentlich aus für dich. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir und du hast nicht umsonst gewartet. Will ja nur zufriedene Leser!


	6. Auf eigenen Wegen

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 6: Auf eigenen Wegen 

Von Aragorns Schrei aufgeschreckt, erwachten die anderen aus ihrem Schlaf. Alle sahen ihn entgeistert an.

„Aragorn! Warum schreist du so?" fragte Gimli genervt.

„Mein König! Was ist geschehen?" hakte Faramir nach.

Aragorn gab keine Antwort. Hastig schaute er von einem zum anderen und erblickte schließlich hinter Faramir sein Pferd. So schnell er konnte, rannte er los, schwang sich auf sein Reittier und trieb es an.

„Aber mein König!" rief Faramir ihm nach.

„Folgt mir nicht! Ich kann nicht länger warten!" hörten sie Aragorn rufen, bevor er endgültig in der Nacht verschwand.

Niemand verstand, was diese Aktion nun sollte. Der Einzige, den das nicht zu wundern schien, war Gandalf.

„Lasst ihn gehen." murmelte er unter seinem Bart hervor.

„Aber er kann doch nicht alleine losziehen! Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich Selbstmord!" rief Gimli.

„Ja. Das ist es, aber das Band zwischen Legolas und Aragorn ist stärker, als ihr es euch auch nur ausmalen könnt."

„Alles schön und gut, aber warum reitet er so PLÖTZLICH los?" fragte Pippin leicht verzweifelt.

„Weil er gesehen hat, was Legolas ereilte. Er spürte seine Schmerzen, als würde man IHN auspeitschen. Aragorn erträgt es nicht mehr länger seinen Freund leiden zu sehen und weiß er auch nicht, wo Legolas sich befindet. Sein Herz wird ihn leiten."

------

Elena schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Kalter Angstschweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn und sie fröstelte. Was für ein furchtbarer Traum! Einer dieser schönen Wesen, dieser Elben, wurde aufs Grausamste gequält. Der schönste Mann oder eher gesagt Elb den sie je gesehen hatte. Überall war Dunkelheit und in einer kleinen Ecke kauerte dieser wunderschöne Elb und sah Elena mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn und sie blieb alleine zurück. Plötzlich waren genauere Umrisse zu erkennen. Sie befand sich in einer übergroßen Halle, die von vielen Säulen gehalten wurde. Orks liefen dort herum und ein furchteinflößendes Wesen, dass aus Feuer und Asche zu stehen beschien. Dann wechselte die Szenerie und sie sah einen schwarzen See vor einer Felswand.

„War das überhaupt ein Traum?" fragte sie leise, als würde der Wald ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben.

„Man garal in?"1

Maewagor hatte schon eine geraume Zeit beobachtet, wie Elena sich nervös hin und her gewälzt hatte. Nun versuchte er sie auf ihren Alptraum anzusprechen. Langsam konnte sich Elena auch in manchen Situationen denken, was er von ihr wollte. So war es nun auch.

„Mir fehlt nichts." sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Plötzlich sah Maewagor auf und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Auch Elena sah auf. Sie hörte das Getrappel von Pferdehufen, die sich ihnen sehr schnell näherten. Sofort war sie auf den Beinen. Auch Maewagor versuchte sich aufzurichten, musste sich aber weiter an den Baum stützen und stand etwas wackelig auf seinen Beinen. Elena lief ein kleines Stück voraus um nachzusehen, wer der unbekannte Reiter war.

„Si dartho!"2 rief Maewagor hinter ihr her, doch es war schon zu spät.

Kaum hatte Elena den kleinen Hügel erreicht, tauchte der Fremde auch schon auf. Er konnte beinah sein Pferd nicht mehr zum Stehen bringen, als Elena plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er hatte sie einfach zu spät gesehen. Doch Elena wich vor dem scheuenden Pferd nicht zurück. Nur einen kleinen Schritt tat sie zurück und sah aber weiter den Fremden mit prüfenden Augen an. Dieser hatte es inzwischen geschafft, sein Pferd zu beruhigen.

„Verzeiht Milady! Ich nahm euch nicht wahr in der Dunkelheit."

„Was wollt ihr? Wollt ihr etwa den Elben töten? Wenn dem so ist, dann werde ich das nicht zulassen!"

Der Fremde sah von dem etwas seltsam gekleideten Mädchen zu dem schwer verletzten Elben, der sich mit aller Kraft bemühte auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Nein Milady. Ich bin nicht hier, um ihm zu schaden. Ich habe noch nie einen Elben getötet. Ich bin selber auf der Suche nach einem."

„Das kann jeder behaupten! Nennt mir euren Namen!"

„Aragorn, Milady. Arathorns Sohn. König von Gondor."

„Elessar!"

Elena und der Fremde blickten verwundert zu Maewagor. Er schien den Reiter zu kennen. Doch in dem Moment brach er geschwächt zusammen. Elena rannte sofort zu ihm und auch Aragorn stieg hastig von seinem Pferd. Beide knieten sich neben den Elben und Aragorn begutachtete seine Wunden. Dann begann er plötzlich in genau der selben Sprache zu sprechen, wie der Elb. Elena sah den Fremden nur fragend an. Sie freute sich innerlich endlich jemanden getroffen zu haben, der ihre Sprache sprach. Als Maewagor mitten im Satz ihren Namen nannte, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Aragorn sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ich soll euch in seinem Namen danken, Milady. Er steht tief in eurer Schuld."

„Quatsch! Ich hab's gern gemacht."

Wieder wandte sich Aragorn dem Elb zu und schien Elenas Satz zu übersetzen. Maewagor lächelte sie gütig an und neigte leicht sein Haupt, soweit das möglich war. Aragorn wandte sich an Elena.

„Ihr müsst schnell nach Minas Tirith. Euer Freund braucht Ruhe und Medizin. Ihr könnt mein Pferd nehmen."

„Führt ihr uns nicht dorthin? Ich... ich kenne mich hier nicht aus." gab Elena kleinlaut zu und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist leider nicht möglich. Ich muss jemanden finden. Mein Pferd kennt den Weg. Es wird euch sicher nach Minas Tirith geleiten."

Gerade wollte Aragorn aufstehen, als Maewagor ihn am Arm packte. Verwirrt sah der König den Elben an, doch als der Elb zu sprechen begann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen. Urplötzlich packte er Maewagor an den Armen und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Mas? Pedo!"3

„Annûn."4

„Isengard." hauchte Aragorn und wand sich wieder an Maewagor.

„Hannon le."5

Der Elb nickte leicht. Aragorn und Elena halfen ihm auf das hellbraune Pferd, dann wollte Aragorn Elena helfen aufzusteigen, doch diese winkte ab.

„Nein. Das arme Pferd kann nicht zwei Leute auf einmal tragen. Es ist wichtiger, dass Maewagor schnell in diese Stadt kommt. Ich werde hier warten."

Aragorn sah sie erst entgeistert an, merkte aber, dass dieses Mädchen keinen Widerspruch zuließ und übersetzte es dem Elben. Dieser nickte dankend und trieb dann das Pferd an. Langsam verschwand er in der Nacht. Elena wandte sich vorsichtig an Aragorn.

„Ihr... ihr spracht davon, dass ihr einen Elben sucht. Wer ist er?"

„Es würde zuviel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, um es euch zu erklären Milady. Verzeiht mir, aber ich muss weiter."

„Aber wohin denn? Und vor allem zu Fuß?"

„Fragt nicht!"

Aragorn hatte diese kleinen Worte lauter ausgesprochen, als er es überhaupt gewollt hatte.

„Ich muss nach Isengard. Ich muss Legolas finden auch wenn ich mein Leben dabei riskiere." murmelte er.

Obwohl diese Rede ihm selber gegolten hatte, trat Elena näher und legte Aragorn freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kann ich euch nicht begleiten? Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen."

„Nein! Ich werde nicht euer Leben in Gefahr bringen Milady. Ihr gehört nicht in diese Welt. Ich bezweifle, dass ihr es versteht mit einer Waffe umzugehen. Nein! Dies ist meine Angelegenheit."

„Auch wenn ich nicht von hier bin. Ich bin bestimmt nicht ohne Grund hier! Ich habe diesen Legolas gesehen."

Aragorn wand sich blitzschnell um.

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen? Ihr kennt ihn nicht einmal."

„Gute Frage." dachte sich Elena.

„Ich habe heute Nacht von einem Elben geträumt, der grausam gequält wurde. Er hatte lange blonde Haare und himmelblaue Augen. Er trug ein dreckiges, aber doch edles, silbernes Gewand. Ich glaube, einst trug er ein silbernes Diadem um den Kopf." sagte sie anschließend.

Aragorn verstand bald gar nichts mehr. Wie konnte dieses fremde Mädchen eine so genaue Beschreibung von Legolas abgeben, obwohl sie ihn anscheinend noch nie gesehen hatte?

„Sieht er so aus mein Herr? Euer elbischer Freund." fragte Elena leicht errötend bei dem Gedanken an Legolas.

„Ja. Die Beschreibung passt Milady."

„Bitte mein Herr. Ich möchte euch und eurem Freund helfen."

Aragorn biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. Er war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er sie mitnehmen, was ihm sein Herz riet, oder sie nach Minas Tirith schicken, was ihm sein Verstand vorschlug? Ernst sah er das Mädchen an.

„Warum? Warum willst du Legolas helfen?"

Schweigen. In Elenas Gehirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie wusste die Antwort auf diese Frage ja selber nicht! Dann blickte sie Aragorn entschlossen in die Augen.

„Weil ich Freunden immer helfe."

------

1.Man garal in? - Was habt ihr?

2.Si dartho! - Bleibt hier!

3.Mas? Pedo! - wo? sprich!

4.Annûn. – Westen

5.Hannon le - Danke

_An Melethil: _So! Langsam kann man sich ja, glaube ich, denken, wo Legolas gelandet ist oder? Wenn das nicht so ist, dann ist es auch gut. Dann bleibt's spannend!

_An anu: _Das will ich doch hoffen, dass du zufrieden bist! (freu, freu) Ich weiß, dass neue Kapitel kam ganz schön schnell. Wann das Nächste kommt, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Kann sein, dass es diesmal ein bisschen dauert.


	7. Nach Isengard

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 7: Nach Isengard 

„ A Elbereth Gilthoniel silivren penna míriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel

o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon nef aear, sí nef aearon!

A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-díriel, le nallon sí di'nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!"

Elena öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und schaute ihren neuen Gefährten an. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vor einer Weile schon Schlafen gelegt, aber ihre Augen wollten und wollten sich nicht von alleine schließen. Aragorn hatte für diese Nacht die Wache übernommen, sowie für die Drei davor. Irgendwo war es Elena peinlich, dass sie nicht auch einmal Wache halten konnte, aber im Umgang mit einer Waffe, war sie wirklich nicht geübt.

Nun, da das Lagerfeuer langsam abglimmte und Aragorn immer noch davor saß und Pfeife rauchte und schließlich auch noch ein Lied summte, wollte Elena endlich ein bisschen mehr über ihn wissen. Immerhin konnte sie ja nicht mit jemandem reisen, von dem sie gerade mal den Namen wusste und das er ein König war. Aragorns Stimme klang so beruhigend und tat ihr gut. Aber das Lied, so kurz es auch war, ließ die Trauer vernehmen, den ihr Gefährte anscheinend empfand. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah Aragorn an.

„Ein schönes Lied."

Aragorn schwieg einen Moment und starrte weiterhin abwesend ins Feuer. Dann nahm er , wie in Zeitlupe, die Pfeife aus dem Mund und sah Elena mit traurigen Augen an. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Findet ihr?"

„Ja. Es ist wunderschön, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nichts verstanden habe von dem, was ihr da gesungen habt."

Einen Moment hielt sie inne, überlegte kurz und sprach dann endlich aus, was sie dachte.

„Ihr habt eine sehr beruhigende Stimme."

Bei diesen Worten wurde sie etwas rot im Gesicht, was man aber im Schein des Feuers sowieso nicht sah. Aragorn lächelte gütig.

„Verwunderlich."

„Was?"

„Das gleiche Kompliment machte mir Legolas auch immer, wenn ich ihm etwas vorsang. Ich war damals noch ein Junge gewesen, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen."

Er musste lachen, als er an die alten Zeiten dachte.

„Unser erstes Treffen. Ich hatte mich damals im Düsterwald verirrt. Dem Zuhause meines Freundes. Durch Unachtsamkeit war ich in das Netz einer Spinne geraten. Als sie mich gerade verspeisen wollte, flog ein Pfeil durch die Bäume und tötete die Spinne mit einem Schlag. Doch ich hang immer noch in diesem blöden Netz fest und versuchte mich zu befreien. Plötzlich tauchte zwischen den Zweigen eines Baumes ein blondhaariger Elb auf und sah mich fragend an. Er sprang zu Boden und untersuchte erst die Spinne, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich tot war. Legolas sah damals genauso aus, wie ein 12jähriger Junge, wenn man es auf unsere Lebensdauer umrechnet. Belustigt sah er mich an und meinte:

,Brauchst du Hilfe oder schaffst du es allein dort herauszukommen?'

In meinem Stolz gekrängt schüttelte ich den Kopf und versuchte immer wieder mich zu befreien, doch das Netz gab und gab nicht nach. Legolas setzte sich auf den Boden und sah mich lächelnd an und wartete darauf, dass ich ihn bat mir zu helfen. Schließlich tat ich das auch und mein Freund hieb mit einem Elbendolch auf die Spinnweben ein.

Nach einer Weile hatte er es geschafft und ich fiel zu Boden, doch ich fiel genau auf meinen elbischen Freund, der nun mit mir im Dreck lag und von oben bis unten mit Erde verschmiert war. Hastig richteten wir beide uns auf und sahen uns an. Wir sahen wohl beide so komisch aus, dass wir schließlich anfingen aus tiefstem Herzen zu lachen. Seit diesem Tag waren wir Freunde und wir schworen uns ewige Treue."

„Eine wunderschöne Geschichte. Aber wie meint ihr das, dass euer Freund damals aussah wie ein 12jähriger Junge, wenn man es auf unsere Lebensdauer umrechnet?"

„Elben sind unsterblich. Sie kennen keine Krankheit und keine Schwäche im hohen Alter. Sie bleiben ewig jung. Legolas selbst ist schon 2931 Jahre alt."

„Oh. Das... wusste... ich nicht."

Elena schluckte. Dieser Gedanke war ihr irgendwie unheimlich. Ewig leben? Nein! Das würde sie persönlich nicht wollen!

„Und ihr?" durchschnitt Aragorns Stimme die Stille.

Elena sah fragend wieder auf.

„Was meint ihr?"

„Ihr habt doch bestimmt auch Freunde, Familie. Erzählt mir doch ein wenig von euch. Vielleicht verlieren sich dann meine trüben Gedanken."

„Es tut mir leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen. Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich lebe mit meiner besten Freundin Nicki unter einem Dach, gehe zum College, studiere dort Kunst und Musik. Ich gehe manchmal in einem Verein tanzen, aber nur sehr selten. Na ja. Jeden Tag passiert eigentlich das Selbe."

„Euer Vater und eure Mutter müssen sehr stolz auf euch sein, auch wenn ich euch nicht ganz folgen konnte in euren Ausführungen."

„Ich... ich habe keine Eltern."

Aragorn stockte und nahm seine Pfeife erneut aus dem Mund.

„Ich habe meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt. Ich wuchs im Waisenhaus auf." fügte Elena hinzu und schwieg dann.

„Oh. Verzeiht mir. Ich wollte nicht solche traurigen Erinnerungen in euch wecken."

„Nein, nein, nein! Sie sind nicht traurig. Immerhin kenne ich meine Eltern ja nicht, also kann ich mich auch nicht an sie erinnern."

„Versteckt euren Schmerz und eure Trauer nicht Elena. Ich weiss, was es heißt, keine Eltern zu haben. Auch ich habe meinen Vater nie kennen gelernt. Meine Mutter starb, als ich noch sehr klein war."

„Wo kamt ihr unter?"

„Elben zogen mich auf. Elrond von Bruchtal war mein Lehrer."

„Ein sehr gütiger Mann... ähm Elb, wenn er euch aufnahm."

„Meine Mutter brachte mich damals nach Bruchtal, weil sie mich dort in Sicherheit wähnte. Sie bat Elrond auf mich Acht zu geben, dann verstarb sie."

Elena prustete. Aragorn sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"

„Dieser Elrond hat so gut auf euch aufgepasst, dass ihr in einem Spinnennetz gelandet seid!"

Aragorn sah unschuldig drein und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja. Ich war nicht immer ein braver Bursche."

Beide mussten lachen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

-------

Eilige Schritte hallten an den steinernen Wänden wieder und kündigten einen neuen Besucher an. Legolas sah langsam auf, konnte er sich allmählich kaum mehr bewegen ohne das er Schmerzen empfand. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde seine Kerkertüre aufgeschlagen und Schritte näherten sich ihm. Er spürte, wie an seinen Ketten gezogen wurde und ihn diese so auf die Beine katapultierten.

„Los, du Sohn eines Baumknutschers! Der weiße Zauberer will dich sehen!"

Legolas glaubte sein Herz müsse einen Schlag überspringen. Nun ging es also los. Vielleicht würde er nun endlich erfahren, warum er eigentlich an diesem fremden Ort war. Brutal wurde an seinen Handschellen gerissen und der Ork schubste ihn vor sich her. Der Weg kam Legolas endlos vor. Mal nahm er wahr, dass sie sich durch steinerne Gänge bewegten, manchmal spürte er plötzlich eine Treppe unter seinen Füßen. Plötzlich gab man ihm einen Tritt in den Rücken, sodass er vornüber zu Boden fiel. Die Augenbinde wurde ihm abgerissen und einen Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss. Legolas' Augen mussten sich erst wieder an das Licht gewöhnen. Obwohl es kaum welches gab in diesem Raum, tat es ihm in den Augen weh. Nach ein paar Minuten richtete er sich plötzlich auf und nahm eine weiße Gestalt vor sich wahr. Diese sah ihn höhnisch von oben herab an und lächelte finster.

„Legolas Thranduillion. Ich möchte es beinah eine Ehre nennen, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid."

„Wenn ihr eure Gäste immer so empfang, werden bald keine mehr kommen wollen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich all das hier freiwillig erdulde." fauchte Legolas, versuchte jedoch seinen Zorn so gut es ging im Zaum zu halten.

„Oh. Ich versichere euch, dass ich dieses sehr bedauere. Aber es ist nun mal nötig, um solch einen verzogenen Elbenprinzen wie euch zu züchtigen."

„Mich züchtigen! Sagt mir sofort, was ihr von mir wollt! Ich bin eure Spielchen leid Saruman!"

Saruman packte Legolas am Hals und drückte zu. Legolas röchelte.

„Seid nicht so frech! Ich garantiere euch, dass ihr alles erfahren werdet, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Es stellt sich nur die Frage, ob ihr es dann noch wissen wollt."

„Ihr könnt alles mit mir tun, aber eure Macht wird hier in Mittelerde nie mehr Fuß fassen! Elessar wird dafür sorgen!"

„Euer kleiner Menschenfreund. Ach wie ich solches Freundschaftsgetue verabscheue! Ihr werdet mir helfen wieder an meine Macht zu kommen Legolas! Ob ihr wollt oder nicht! Ihr gehört jetzt mir!"

Legolas sah Saruman hasserfüllt an und spuckte ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

„Ich gehöre niemandem!"

Saruman sah ihn verächtlich an und wischte sich das Gesicht.

„Das kann ich ändern. Glaubt mir. Ihr werdet eure Meinung über mich ganz schnell ändern Legolas Thranduillion."

„Niemals!"

„Oh doch. Ich glaube ich beginne am Besten gleich mit eurer Züchtigung."

Legolas wich zurück, als der Zauberer ihm seine rechte Hand entgegenhielt und anfing unverständliche Worte zu murmeln. Ein Windstoß warf Legolas gegen eine der Wände und pinnte ihn dort fest.

„Ihr seid mein und bleibt mein!" rief Saruman.

„Nein!"

„Ihr werdet meinen Befehlen gehorchen und euch für mich opfern, wenn es sein muss! Zusammen werden wir euren Freunden eine Falle stellen und wenn sie euch gerettet haben, werdet ihr sie auf meinen Befehl hin töten!"

Langsam rutschte Legolas die Wand hinunter und kam ohnmächtig auf dem Boden auf. Er landete auf den Knien und blieb bewegungslos sitzen. Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel Sarumans.

„Werdet ihr das für mich tun, Legolas Thranduillion? Werdet ihr eure Freunde töten, wenn ich es euch befehle?"

Langsam hob Legolas den Kopf und sah den Zauberer an. Seine Augen waren leer und kein einziges Gefühl spiegelte sich in ihnen.

„Ja mein Herr. Ich werde alles tun, was ihr mir befehlt." sagte er wie in Trance.

Sarumans triumphierendes Lachen schallte durch alle Gänge, während Legolas ihn mit gefühllosen Augen anstarrte und Dunkelheit seinen Geist und sein Herz umfing. Seine Freunde hatte er schon längst vergessen.

-------

„Frodo? Herr Frodo."

Langsam öffnete Frodo die Augen und starrte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Sam.

„Was ist Sam?"

„Herr Frodo. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um Streicher und Legolas. Ich wünschte wir könnten ihnen helfen."

„Sam. Aragorn wollte alleine reiten. Du hast ihn vernommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ihnen noch irgendwie nützlich sein können, doch nicht jetzt. Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen. Wir werden ihnen morgen bestimmt weiter folgen."

Plötzlich zerriss ein unmenschlicher Schrei die Stille und alle waren auf den Beinen. Jeder von ihnen kannte dieses Geräusch, aber das konnte nicht sein.

„Nazgul! Das sind Nazgul!" rief Pippin und wich einige Schritte zurück.

„Das ist unmöglich! Sie sind mit ihrem Herrn vergangen." rief Faramir und schaute in den nächtlichen Himmel.

„Nein! Pippin irrt sich nicht! Das sind die schwarzen Reiter!" rief Frodo und hielt sich instinktiv seine linke Schulter.

„Bleibt stumm ihr Narren und rührt euch nicht!" zischte Gandalf und alle verharrten.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf die Baumkronen und ein großes Wesen flog über sie hinweg. So schnell, wie es gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden. Gandalf sah auf und hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. Er schwang sich auf Schattenfell und sah seine Freunde ernst an.

„Ich glaube langsam zu durchschauen, was hier vor sich geht. Ich werde Aragorn folgen. Ich hoffe ich erreiche ihn noch rechtzeitig."

„Aber... aber Gandalf, warum verlässt du uns nun auch noch?" fragte Merry entgeistert.

„Wenn ich nicht reite Merry, wird Aragorn in eine Falle laufen. Er ist geblendet durch Legolas. Er glaubt bestimmt, dass Legolas in Isengard gefangen gehalten wird, aber damit läuft er geradewegs in eine Falle."

„Aber was sollen WIR tun?"

„Geht zurück nach Minas Tirith Merry. Eure Kräfte werden dort von Nöten sein. Wir brauchen jede Verteidigung die wir kriegen können, wenn Thranduil uns wirklich den Krieg erklären sollte, was ich annehme."

„Den Krieg erklären? Uns? Warum?" fragte Pippin.

„Närrischer Tuk! Er glaubt Aragorn habe Legolas als seine Geisel! So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er alles daran setzen Legolas zu befreien, auch wenn er damit nur als Marionette des wahren Bösen dient."

„Und was ist das wahre Böse?"

„Saruman ist zurückgekehrt. Und wenn die Nazguls auch wieder auftauchen, dann kann das nur eines bedeuten. Das Saruman versucht seine Kräfte, die ich ihm genommen habe, wieder zugewinnen. Und wenn meine Vermutung in dieser Richtung stimmt, dann ist Legolas' Leben in ernsthafter Gefahr."

„Mithrandir! Ihr sprecht in Rätseln!" rief Faramir.

„Nun ist nicht die Zeit für Streitereien Faramir! Befolgt meinen Rat und kehrt zurück nach Minas Tirith! Ihr werdet dort gebraucht!"

Alle nickten nur und begannen ihre Sachen einzupacken. Der Einzige, der nichts tat und Gandalf immer noch anstarrte, war Gimli.

„Gimli ,Gloins Sohn. Warum leistest du meinem Rat nicht Folge?"

„Weil ich mit dir kommen werde! Du sagst, dass Leben des Spitzohrs ist in Gefahr. Da kann ich nicht einfach in der Stadt herumsitzen und nichts tun!"

„Ich weiss um deine Freundschaft mit Legolas, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher ob... ."

„Aber ich! Der Junge hat mir schon öfters das Leben gerettet, auch wenn ich das nicht gerne zugebe. Ich werde ihm helfen und du wirst mich nicht vom Fleck bekommen, bis du mich mitnimmst."

Gandalf schmunzelte freundlich. Die Freundschaft von Gimli und Legolas musste angewachsen sein, da Gimli sich für Legolas sogar freiwillig auf ein Pferd traute. Schließlich nickte der Alte zustimmend und half Gimli auf Schattenfell.

„Eile Schattenfell! Denn ich höre den Ruf des Todes in der Ferne!"

Mit diesen Worten preschte das Pferd davon in die düstere Nacht.

-----

_An Melethil: _So! Das Kapitel ist länger als die anderen! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir!

_An anu: _Danke für die Grüße und ich hoffe du bist zufrieden mit dem Chapter. Ist sogar länger als die anderen!


	8. Das ist eine Falle!

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 8: Das ist eine Falle!**

Langsam, sodass er kaum einen Laut verursachte, pirschte sich Aragorn an Isengard heran. Immer noch war dort alles verwildert und zum Teil von dem Dammbruch von damals verwüstet.

„Was ist das denn für eine Sumpflandschaft?" fragte Elena und sah Aragorn dabei fragend an.

„Seid leise! Dies war einst Isengard, der Hauptsitz der Istari."

„Und was sind Istari?"

„Der Orden der Zauberer. Seht ihr den Turm dort? Er wurde einst Orthanc genannt und war das Zuhause des Führers dieses Ordens."

„War? Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Er schloss sich Sauron an um ganz Mittelerde zu vernichten. Zum Glück konnten wir ihn überlisten und seine Pläne zerschlagen."

„Wie lautete sein Name?"

„Saruman. Der weiße Zauberer, doch nun, da er seine Kräfte verloren hat, besitzt er keine Farbe mehr. Gandalf, unser guter Freund, ist nun der weiße Zauberer."

„Macht das was, wenn ich euch nicht ganz folgen konnte?"

Aragorn drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um.

„Nein. Das macht nichts."

Plötzlich schraken beide auf. Sie hörten, wie ein Horn geblasen wurde. Aragorn erkannte es sofort.

„Das ist ein Orkhorn!" rief er und zog Elena mit hinunter auf den Boden.

Zusammen schauten sie hinüber zu dem großen Turm Isengards und Aragorn dachte sein Herz müsse stehen bleiben. Er sah eine Horde Orks aus dem Turm marschieren. Ihnen folgte ein weißer Reiter auf einem Pferd und hinter ihm schleppten drei weitere Orks den leblosen Körper eines Elben hinter sich her.

„Das ist Saruman! Und das dort Legolas!" zischte Aragorn wutentbrannt.

„Dann habe ich mich nicht geirrt. Es war euer Freund, den ich im Traum gesehen habe."

meinte Elena und schaute hinüber zu Legolas.

Er war so wunderschön, doch sein Körper war übel zugerichtet. Seine Klamotten waren zerfetzt und dreckig. Sein Haar war zum Teil verfilzt und mit Blut befleckt. Überall hatte er üble Wunden und an seinen Handgelenken befanden sich tiefe Schnitte.

„Hat der versucht sich umzubringen oder was?" fragte Elena leise, jedoch so laut, dass Aragorn es mitbekam.

„Wie meint ihr das?"

„Seine Handgelenke. Es sieht so aus, als ob er versucht hat sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden."

„Nein. Das war bestimmt nicht Legolas. Es war Saruman, dieser Hexer!"

Aragorn robbte sich vorsichtig zurück und stand dann schließlich auf. Elena sah ihn fragend an.

„Was habt ihr vor?"

„Ihr bleibt hier. Ich werde versuchen Legolas zu befreien."

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig! Die werden euch töten!"

„Vertraut mir Elena. Ich kenne diese Wälder hier. Ich werde Legolas nehmen und mit ihm in den Wald laufen, sobald ich dies tue, folgt ihr uns. Verstanden?"

„Ok."

Gespannt sah sie zu, wie Aragorn sich an die Schar heranpirschte und sie beobachtete. Als die Orks und Saruman an seinem Versteck vorbeigezogen waren, sprang er aus dem Gebüsch, schlug die drei Orks nieder, die den leblosen Legolas hielten und nahm seinen Freund auf die Arme.

Seine Aktion blieb natürlich nicht unentdeckt und Saruman wand sofort sein Pferd.

„Aragorn! Arathorns Sohn! Ihr seid mir genau in die Falle gegangen! Bogenschützen erschießt ihn!"

Plötzlich tauchten aus den Gebüschen weitere Orks mit gespannten Bögen auf. Aragorn sah sich hastig um, erblickte jedoch keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

„Ihr Hexer! Ihr wusstet, dass ich HIER HER komme!"

„Ja. Das wusste ich. Ihr seid mir vortrefflich in die Falle gegangen!"

Elena stand panisch auf und blickte sich um. Irgendwie musste sie Aragorn doch helfen. Da erblickte sie viele Steine auf dem Boden und nahm sie auf.

„Bitte, bitte lasst mich treffen!" dachte sie und warf den ersten Stein in Richtung des weißen Zauberers.

Dieser traf den Zauberer genau am Hinterkopf und ließ ihn unsanft zu Boden purzeln. Die Bogenschützen senkten für einen Moment die Pfeile. Diesen Moment nutzte Aragorn, mit Legolas in seinen Armen, zu fliehen. Auch Elena rannte los in den Wald hinein. Saruman stand fluchend auf und sah dem Mädchen nach.

„Dafür wird sie bezahlen."

Ein Ork trat näher an Saruman.

„Die Würmer sind entkommen Gebieter. Was sind eure Befehle? Sollen wir sie verfolgen?"

Saruman lächelte nur hinterhältig.

„Nein! Die beiden sind mir direkt in die Falle gegangen. Die werden sich noch wundern, wie schnell aus Freund Feind werden kann und den schnellen Bewegungen eines Elben, kann selbst Aragorn nicht ausweichen. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein zu sehen, wie Aragorns einst bester Freund ihn ermorden wird."

Ein höhnisches Lachen durchschnitt die Stille und ließ einen Siegeszug Sarumans ertönen.

-------

Währenddessen rannten Aragorn und Elena durch den Wald zu ihrem alten Lagerplatz. Dort angekommen ließ Aragorn den bewusstlosen Legolas sanft auf seine Decke nieder und begutachtete ihn. Er sah wirklich furchtbar aus.

„Diese Bestien!" fluchte er und fasste dem Elben an die Stirn.

„Ein Glück. Er hat kein Fieber."

Dann sah er Elena an, die etwas verlegen daneben stand.

„Ich danke euch Elena. Ihr habt uns das Leben gerettet. Ich hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle war. Verzeiht mir."

„Was soll ich euch verzeihen Aragorn? Ihr handeltet zum Wohle eures Freundes."

Aragorn lächelte gütig und nickte dankend. Elenas Blick fiel auf Legolas.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für ihn tun?"

„Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich werde seine Wunden verbinden, anschließend braucht er Ruhe. Wer weiss, was er durchgestanden hat."

Bei diesen Worten strich Aragorn seinem Freund beruhigend durchs Haar.

„Erst der nächste Morgen wird zeigen, wie es ihm geht."

-------

„Gandalf! Gandalf!"

„Was ist Gimli?"

„Dein... dein Mantel, deine Haare. Sie scheinen zu ergrauen."

Gandalf sah an sich herunter und wusste sofort was Gimli meinte. Sein Gewand wurde langsam immer grauer und das schöne Weiß verschwand.

„Oh nein! Er hat es tatsächlich getan!"

„Was ist denn Gandalf?"

„Saruman hat Legolas' Blut benutzt, um seine Macht wiederzugewinnen!"

„Das Blut des Spitzohrs! Warum!"

„Er braucht das Blut eines Elbenprinzen mit einem reinen Herzen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Somit kann er sich seine Macht wiederbeschaffen."

„Wenn er dem Jungen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat, wird er meine Axt zu spüren bekommen!"

„Dann bereite sich vor Gimli. Wir werden Aragorn bald eingeholt haben."

Nach 2 Stunden erreichten sie schließlich den Fangorn Wald. Gimli schluckte, als er die riesigen Bäume sah.

„Gandalf? Müssen wir da wirklich hinein?"

„Ja Gimli. Ich spüre, dass Aragorn sich dort befindet. Doch auch eine andere Person kann ich spüren. Ein Mädchen."

„Ein Mädchen! Der sollte sich was schämen! Immerhin ist er doch mit einer Elbe verheiratet!"

„Nein Gimli. Sie ist nicht Aragorns Geliebte. Ihr Herz scheint für jemand anderen zu schlagen."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln alter Freund."

„Dann lass uns die Rätsel lösen. Eile Schattenfell! Bring uns zum König!"

-------

Einige Meter entfernt hatte Aragorn sich ein wenig zur Ruhe gelegt. Er hatte seit vier Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, darum hatte Elena ihm angeboten über Legolas zu wachen. Dankend hatte er den Vorschlag angenommen und sich auf seine Decke gelegt. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war er fest eingeschlafen. Elena lächelte ihn an. Was war das bloß für eine Woche?

Vor drei Tagen hatte sie noch Prüfungsängste ausgestanden und nun saß sie neben einem schwer verletzten Elben und einem schlafenden König. Kämpfte gegen Zauberer und Orks und war schon innerlich darauf gespannt, was es für Wesen noch in dieser Welt zusehen gab. Ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas. Dieser schien ruhig und friedlich zu schlafen.

„Wunderschön."

Ein anderes Wort fand sie für den Elben nicht. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm durch das blonde Haar und fragte sie sich, wie schön es aussehen würde, wenn es erst mal wieder gepflegt wurde. Es war doch jetzt schon so schön und weich. Zugern wollte Elena seine Augen sehen, doch das würde sie noch früh genug. Als sie ihm durch die Haare strich, glitten ihre Finger über das blattförmige Ohr des Elben. Sofort zog sie ihre Hand zurück und wurde puderrot.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Elb sich gerne von dir befummeln lässt." wies sie sich in Gedanken zurecht und schaute wieder zu Aragorn, der wie ein Stein am schlafen war.

„Er hat es sich verdient." dachte sie und lächelte.

Da sie Legolas ihren Rücken zuwand, bemerkte sie nicht, wie er plötzlich die Augen öffnete, seinen Dolch zog und ihn schließlich Elena an die Kehle hielt. Diese hielt erschrocken die Luft an und wagte nicht zu atmen.

„Legolas? Was tut ihr? Ich bin ein Freund von Aragorn."

„Aragorn muss sterben. Der Meister will es so."

„Was?"

Sofort hielt Legolas ihr seine Hand auf den Mund, damit sie nicht schrie, doch es war zu spät. Aragorn hatte die Situation mitbekommen und sah nun entsetzt auf.

„Legolas! Was machst du? Lass sofort Elena los!"

Als ob sein Freund ihm gehorchen würde, ließ Legolas von Elena ab und sprintete auf Aragorn zu. Dieser wollte nach seinem Schwert greifen, doch Legolas war zu schnell für ihn. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel Aragorn mit dem Rücken zu Boden und versuchte sich gegen Legolas zu wehren, der über ihm kniete und versuchte ihm den Dolch in die Kehle zu rammen.

„Legolas! Was ist los mit dir?" keuchte Aragorn.

Elena saß da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Was konnte sie bloß tun? Der Elb schien völlig am Rad zu drehen. Hastig stand sie auf, rannte auf Legolas zu und packte ihm am Arm, in der Hoffnung seinen Dolch somit von Aragorns Kehle fernzuhalten.

„Hilfe! Hört uns den keiner! Hilfe!" schrie sie und versuchte Legolas mit aller Kraft zurück zuhalten.

Plötzlich preschte ein weißes Pferd durch die Bäume und hielt vor den Dreien. Zwei Männer sprangen von seinem Rücken und liefen auf Legolas zu. Der ältere Mann sprach irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte, woraufhin Legolas schreiend zurücktaumelte und sich den Kopf hielt. Der kleinere Mann half Aragorn mein Aufstehen und untersuchte schnell seinen Hals. Jedoch kein einziger Kratzer. Nun sahen er, Aragorn und Elena dem Alten zu, wie er immer weiter auf Legolas zuging und seine Hand ihm entgegen streckte.

„Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad."1 murmelte er.

„Legolas! Lass nicht Saruman die Oberhand gewinnen!" rief der kleine Mann mit dem langen Bart.

„Gimli hat Recht Legolas. Wehr dich! Lass Saruman nicht gewinnen!" rief nun auch Aragorn seinem Freund entgegen.

„Bado ego!"2 schrie Legolas und hielt sich den Kopf. „Bado ego!"

„Schau mich an Legolas!" rief der Alte und vorsichtig sah der Elb auf.

„Saruman! Lass unseren Freund gehen! Du hast von ihm, was du wolltest. Lass ihn gehen!"

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme wie aus dem Nichts.

„Dummer Narr! Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ihn freigebe?"

„Ja Saruman! Denn ich befehle es dir! Kehre zurück zu den Schatten!"

„Nein! Ich werde ihn nicht freigeben! Legolas Thranduillion! Töte sie! Ich befehle es dir!"

„Nein! Ich will nicht! Lasst mich in Frieden!" rief Legolas, wobei es Aragorn fast das Herz zerriss seinen Freund so zu sehen.

„Du kannst dich mir nicht entziehen! Töte sie endlich!"

„NEIN!"

Plötzlich brach Legolas zusammen, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hätte. Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli und Elena, die jedoch etwas Abstand hielt, rannten sofort zu ihm. Aragorn fing seinen Freund auf und blickte ihn entsetzt an. Langsam öffnete Legolas die Augen und sah seinen menschlichen Freund an. Freude spiegelte sich in ihnen.

„Aragorn. Was hab ich getan?"

„Nichts Legolas. Nichts ist geschehen."

Legolas sah zu den anderen und erkannte die Gesichter von Gandalf und Gimli. Erleichtert lächelte er.

„Gandalf. Gimli. Ihr seid auch hier?"

„Ja Legolas. Du hast es geschafft. Du hast Saruman von dir schütteln können." sagte Gandalf mit seinem typischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Man Junge. Du hast vielleicht ein Glück. Beinah habe ich schon gedacht, dass du uns doch wirklich töten wolltest."

Für diese Antwort fing er sich von Aragorn und Gandalf vorwurfsvolle Blicke ein und wechselte daraufhin schnell das Thema.

„Nur damit du das zu schätzen weißt. Ich habe mich deinetwegen auf den Gaul von Gandalf gesetzt. Freiwillig."

Legolas sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du? Freiwillig auf einem Pferd?"

Gandalf nickte bestätigend und stand schließlich auf. Langsam setzte er sich auf eine Baumwurzel und schnaufte tief. Der Kampf gegen Saruman hatte ihm mehr Kräfte abverlangt, als er es überhaupt gedacht hatte. Vorsichtig kam Elena auf ihn zu und stellte ihren Rucksack vor sich auf den Boden. Dann kramte sie ihre Wasserflasche heraus und sah Gandalf schüchtern an.

„Hier. Ihr müsst bestimmt Durst haben."

Gandalf sah das Mädchen lächelnd an und nahm sich die Flasche.

„Vielen Dank mein Kind."

Diese Szenerie zog Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit auf Elena. Erstaunt blickte er das junge Mädchen an, als hätte er noch nie eine menschliche Frau gesehen.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte er an Aragorn gewand.

„Das Mädchen dort bei Gandalf? Ihr Name ist Elena. Sie ist nicht aus unserer Welt, soweit ich erfahren konnte."

„Elena. Ein wunderschöner Name." flüsterte Legolas, Aragorn jedoch hatte es genau gehört, wobei Gimli anscheinend auf seinen Ohren saß.

Überrascht schaute Aragorn seinen Freund an und schmunzelte. Dann half er ihm sich auf seine Decke zu legen und schon kurze Zeit später, war Legolas eingeschlafen. Auch Gandalf, Gimli und Aragorn begaben sich zur Ruhe. Elena jedoch stand bei Schattenfell und begutachtete das wundervolle Tier.

„Wie schön du bist. Ein wundervolles Tier." sagte sie und streckte Schattenfell ihre Hand entgegen.

Schattenfell wich erst einen kleinen Schritt zurück und schnüffelte dann vorsichtig an ihrer Hand. Dann ließ er sie gewähren und ließ sich von ihr sanft über den Kopf streicheln. Gandalf beobachtete alles aus der Ferne und war sehr überrascht. Normalerweise ließ Schattenfell sich von niemand Fremden anfassen.

Dieses Mädchen schien wirklich etwas Besonderes zu sein.

------

1. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad - Hör meine Stimme, komm zurück ins Licht

2. Bado ego! – Geht weg!

_An Melethil: _Hallo! Danke für die Mails, die du mir geschickt hast. Werde fleißig weiterschreiben!

_An anu: _So! Das Chapter is ein wenig länger, als das Vorige. Hoffe es gefällt dir! Wenn du willst, kannste ja auch beim nächsten Review deine Mail Adresse angeben. Dann kann ich dir auch wie den beiden anderen E- Mails schreiben. Aber nur wende willst!

_An Morenka:_ Vielen Dank für deinen Review! Find ich schön, dass du meine Geschichte so magst. Hoffe auch du bist mit dem neuen Kapitel zufrieden!


	9. Der Herr von Bruchtal

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 9: Der Herr von Bruchtal 

Legolas Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich in den nächsten Tagen. Er bekam hohes Fieber und litt unter Schüttelfrost. Aragorn, Elena und Gimli waren verzweifelt. Ständig beobachteten sie Gandalf, wie er versuchte Legolas zu heilen, doch jedes Mal ohne Erfolg. Dabei mussten sie doch so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith, um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Jedoch kamen sie durch den kranken Legolas nur langsam voran.

Schon zum fünften Mal war die Nacht hereingebrochen und sie mussten rasten. Aragorn hatte Legolas immer vor sich auf sein Pferd gesetzt und versucht seinen schwachen Freund zu sichern. Gandalf hatte Gimli vor sich auf Schattenfell genommen und Elena hatte sich hinter ihn gesetzt. Schattenfell hatte also eine ganze Menge zu tragen. Elena tat das arme Tier leid und umsorgte es somit jeden Tag liebevoll. Während Gandalf Aragorn half Legolas von seinem Pferd zu lassen, versorgte sie Schattenfell. Gimli war damit beschäftigt sich seinen schmerzenden Po zu reiben.

„Oh man! Wie ich diese Viecher hasse!" fluchte er und warf Schattenfell und Brego einen wütenden Blick zu.

Elena kicherte.

„Ach kommt schon Gimli. Die armen Pferde können doch auch nichts dafür."

„Oh doch. Der Elb hat mich auch schon mal auf so einen Gaul verfrachtet und dafür bin ich ihm heute noch böse."

Elena lächelte und streichelte Schattenfell beruhigend die Nüstern.

„Gaul? Du bist kein Gaul oder?" fragte sie an das Pferd gewandt, worauf hin das den Kopf schüttelte.

Elena lächelte und wand sich wieder dem Zwerg zu.

„Gimli? Darf ich euch etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Würdet ihr mir ein bisschen über euer Volk erzählen? Ich habe noch nie zuvor Zwerge gesehen."

Gimlis Augen weiteten sich vor Freude und sofort begann er stolz zu erzählen. Währendessen beugte sich Gandalf besorgt über Legolas. Aragorn stand nervös daneben und lief auf und ab.

„Aragorn. Bitte beruhige dich." bat Gandalf und sofort hielt Aragorn inne.

„Entschuldige Gandalf."

Gandalf nickte verständlich und wand sich wieder Legolas zu. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, anscheinend litt er unter Fieberträumen, denn er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Vorsichtig öffnete Gandalf den kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und entnahm daraus die Blätter einer Pflanze. Er legte Legolas seine rechte Hand an den Hinterkopf, um seinen Kopf stützen zu können und führte mit der Linken die Blätter zu seinem Mund.

„Legolas. Das könnte jetzt etwas bitter schmecken. Aber bitte. Kau es."

Vorsichtig schob er Legolas eines der Blätter in den Mund und beobachtete wie Legolas brav versuchte das Kraut zu essen. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Anscheinend schmeckte es nicht sehr gut. Doch er nahm alle drei Blätter zu sich und ließ sich zurück auf die Decke sinken.

Gandalf lächelte und wandte sich an Aragorn.

„Das wird ihm vorerst helfen."

Aragorn nickte dankend und Gandalf sah ihn gütig an. Plötzlich ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei und alle sahen zum Himmel hinauf. Über ihnen versammelten sich fünf schwarze Schatten.

„Nazgul!" rief Gimli und zückte seine Axt.

„Oh nein! Sie suchen Legolas!" rief Gandalf und sprang sofort auf.

„So lange ich lebe, werden sie ihn nie wieder quälen können!" rief Aragorn und zog Anduril aus der Scheide.

Gandalf sah hastig zu seinem Pferd Schattenfell, neben dem auch noch Elena stand und ängstlich in den Himmel starrte. Aragorn folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und wusste sofort, was er im Sinn hatte.

„Nein Gandalf! Das können wir nicht verantworten! Wer weiß, wo die anderen Vier sind?"

„Wenn wir Legolas' Leben retten wollen, dann müssen wir es riskieren. Wir müssen sein Leben in ihre Hände legen. Wir haben keine andere Wahl Aragorn!"

Sofort rannte er zu dem Mädchen.

„Elena. Steige sofort auf Schattenfell!"

„Was?"

„Steig auf Schattenfell! Los beeil dich! Aragorn und Gimli. Legt Legolas seinen Umhang um!"

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Elena, diese saß inzwischen schon auf Schattenfell.

„Elena. Hör mir gut zu. Wir werden versuchen die Nazgul aufzuhalten. Du wirst Legolas nehmen und ihn in Sicherheit bringen."

„Was! Wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich kann zwar reiten, aber ich kenne mich hier doch gar nicht aus."

„Vertrau mir mein Kind. Reite nach Norden. Steht's nach Norden. Verstanden?"

„Ok. Aber was ist mit euch?"

„Wir werden nachkommen."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

Aragorn und Gandalf setzten den beinah bewusstlosen Legolas vor Elena auf Schattenfell und sahen Elena traurig an.

„Viel Glück euch beiden." meinte Gimli.

„Seid vorsichtig. Ich... ich möchte euch wiedersehen." sagte Elena und eine kleine Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Aragorn lächelte gütig.

„Noro lim, Schattenfell, noro lim!" rief Gandalf und sofort sprintete Schattenfell los.

Elena musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht vom Pferd fiel, geschweige denn Legolas. Immer drohte er herunterzufallen, bis es Elena reichte. Vorsichtig griff sie mit einem Arm um die Taille des Elben, wobei sie dabei puderrot wurde, und mit der anderen verkrallte sie sich in Schattenfells Mähne. Plötzlich ertönte wieder dieses unnormale Geschrei hinter ihr und panisch blickte sie sich um. Hinter ihr preschten vier schwarze Pferde mit vier schwarzen Reitern aus den Büschen.

„Lauf! Schattenfell! Lauf!" rief sie dem Pferd zu, dass sein Tempo soweit es möglich war beschleunigte.

Jedoch kam einer der Reiter gefährlich nahe. Er wollte gerade seine Hand nach Elena und Legolas ausstrecken, als Elena blitzschnell Legolas' Dolch griff und ihn in die Hand des Nazgul rammte. Dieser schrie auf vor Schmerzen und drosselte das Tempo. Sofort hatte Elena ihren Arm wieder um Legolas gelegt, um ihn zu sichern. Dieser öffnete gerade langsam die Augen. Er nahm alles nur verschwommen wahr und bemerkte die Bewegungen Schattenfells nur wie in Trance.

„Elena?" fragte er schwach und drohte erneut in eine Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Ja Legolas. Sie sind hinter uns her."

Plötzlich bäumte sich Schattenfell auf und warf seine Reiter ab. Elena sah erschrocken auf und entdeckte den Pfeil in Schattenfells rechtem Hinterlauf. Er hinkte zum bewusstlosen Legolas und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. Elena griff sofort nach Legolas' Dolch und hielt ihn den Reitern entgegen. Diese stiegen von ihren Pferden und kamen auf sie zu.

„Gib uns den Elb, Menschenweib!" fauchte einer von ihnen.

„Nein! Niemals! Vorher müsst ihr mich töten!"

Gerade als die vier Nazguls sich in Bewegung setzten, flogen plötzlich Pfeile aus den Baumkronen und trafen sie hart in ihre Rüstungen. Schreiend ergriffen sie die Flucht. Elena war total erschöpft und sackte zu Boden. Verschwommen nahm sie drei Gestalten wahr. Zwei davon glichen sich bis aufs Haar. Diese rannten zu Legolas und Schattenfell, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Der Andere, der viel älter war, als die anderen beiden, kam zu Elena geeilt und stützte sie.

„Milady. Euch wird nichts mehr geschehen. Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Mein Name ist Elrond, Herr Imladris'."

„Legolas." hauchte Elena.

Ihr einziger Gedanke, galt ihrem schwer kranken Elbenfreund. Elrond lächelte.

„Meine Söhne kümmern sich um ihn."

Elena lächelte leicht und sackte dann in Elronds Armen zusammen.

„Milady! Bleibt bei mir! Hört ihr mich?"

Doch Elena nahm schon lange nichts mehr wahr. Die Anstrengungen und der Kampf gegen die Ringgeister hatten sehr an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Elladan und Elrohir kamen zu ihrem Vater geeilt.

„Vater? Legolas geht es sehr schlecht. Wir sollten so schnell es geht nach Imladris zurückkehren."

„Ja. Holt noch eure Schwester. Dann reiten wir zurück."

------

So! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Hat diesmal mit dem Kapitel leider etwas gedauert. Mir ging's ziemlich schlecht die letzten Tage. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht es mir!

Bis nächstes Mal

Chibi Anitschka


	10. Vergangene Wahrheit

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

Kapitel 10: Vergangene Wahrheit 

Das Erste, was Elena wahrnahm, waren ihre Kopfschmerzen, die sich dröhnend durch ihre ganze Stirn zogen. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ein Panzer sie übersehen. Langsam wand sie ihren Kopf von links nach rechts und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen. Überall war helles Licht, was sie beinah blendete. Sie erstarrte, als sie sich weiter im Zimmer umsah. Es bestand aus hellem Stein und herrliche Bäume waren zu sehen, wenn man aus dem Fenster sah. Sie selbst lag in einem großen Bett, mit weissen Bezügen.

Gerade, als sie sich aufrichten wollte, nahm sie jemanden wahr. Ein Mann in einem silbernen Gewand saß an einem kleinen Tisch und las gerade ein kleines Buch mit hellbraunem Einband. Er hob den Kopf, als Elena ihn ansah und lächelte gütig. Sein Gesicht war wunderschön. Es schien weder alt noch jung zu sein. Um seine Stirn zog sich ein einfaches, silbernes Diadem, dass im Sonnenlicht aufblitzte. Er hatte lange braune Haare, die sehr ordentlich zum Teil zu komplizierten Zöpfen gebunden waren. Unverkennbar war er ein Elb, denn seine spitzen Ohren verrieten ihn sofort.

Er lächelte, legte das Buch zur Seite und stand auf. Würdevoll kam er zu Elena ans Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ihr seid wach Milady?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ich... ich glaube schon. Aber mir tut alles weh."

Der Elb schmunzelte und legte Elena vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Aber Fieber habt ihr keines mehr. Ihr könnt vom Glück sagen, dass wir euch gefunden haben."

„Dafür bin euch auch äußerst dankbar."

Da traf Elena die Erkenntnis. Legolas! Wo war er? Wie ging es ihm? Lebte er noch? Was war mit den Reitern? Waren Aragorn, Gandalf und Gimli noch am Leben? Waren sie vielleicht sogar hier? Als könne der Elb ihre Gedanken lesen, antwortete er auf ihre Fragen.

„Beruhigt euch Milady. Legolas geht es wieder gut. Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert. Er ist wieder wohl auf und lässt schon die ganze Zeit nach euch fragen. Und was eure Freunde betrifft. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher."

„Vielen Dank Herr. Bitte. Nennt mich Elena."

„Sehr gerne Elena. Mein Name ist Elrond. Herr von Bruchtal."

„Ihr... ihr sagtet, Legolas hat nach mir gefragt?" fragte Elena errötend und spielte beschämt mit ihrer Kette.

Elrond lächelte.

„Ja. Er ist vor drei Tagen schon aufgewacht und er hat als Erstes nach eurem Befinden gefragt. Möchtet ihr zu ihm?"

Den letzten Absatz hatte er nur noch gemurmelt, da sein Blick auf Elenas Kette gefallen war. Ernst betrachtete er sie. Elena entging das nicht und sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Was? Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Möchtet ihr nun zu ihm Elena?"

„Äh. Ja. Gerne."

Vorsichtig versuchte Elena aufzustehen und bemerkte, dass sie ein silbernes Gewand mit hellblauen, weiten Ärmeln trug. Verwundert begutachtete sie sich.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen euch andere Kleidung zu geben. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen."

Elena sah Elrond an und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Das Kleid ist wunderschön!"

„Das freut mich. Wollt ihr mir folgen? Ich führe euch zu Legolas. Er erwartet euch auf der Veranda."

„Oh, oh! Er erwartet mich?" dachte sich Elena und ihr Herz schlug innerlich Purzelbäume.

Langsam folgte sie Elrond hinaus ins Freie. Dort erblickte sie zum ersten Mal die schöne Umgebung Bruchtals. Sie war verzaubert von diesem Anblick. Wie schön die elbischen Bauten mit der Natur um sie herum in Einklang waren. An einer kleinen Treppe blieben sie stehen und Elrond bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste hinunter zu gehen. Schon auf der Treppe erkannte Elena Legolas. Er saß, in Gedanken versunken, auf einer steinernen Bank und schaute hinaus in die Ferne. Während Elrond in einem anderen Gebäude verschwand, stand Elena unschlüssig da. Sollte sie zu Legolas gehen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Warum scheute sie sich so?

Immer noch zögerte sie, jedoch wurde ihr die Entscheidung augenblicklich abgenommen, denn Legolas sah auf und bemerkte sie. Auch er schaute für einen Moment erstaunt drein, über Elenas neue Erscheinung, lächelte aber dann und sah sie gütig an.

„Na toll! Jetzt muss ich gehen. Gibt's denn hier kein Loch, wo ich rein verschwinden kann? Irgendwo, wo er mich nicht finden kann. Irgendwo, wo ich nicht seine wunderschönen Augen sehen muss?" dachte sie und tapste vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter.

Legolas stand auf und begutachtete Elena von oben bis unten. Sie senkte den Kopf, damit er nicht sah, wie rot sie wurde. Auch er sah unverschämt gut aus, nach Elenas Meinung. Er trug eine graufarbene Hose und darüber eine moosgrüne Tunika. Seine Haare waren gekämmt worden und zu wunderschönen Zöpfen geflochten. Seine Wunden waren alle verheilt. Nicht mal eine kleine Narbe war von ihnen geblieben. Nur um seine Handgelenke schlangen sich noch weisse Verbände.

„Elena. Ich bin so froh, dass es euch wieder gut geht. Ihr seht sehr schön aus." sagte er und schaute dabei Elena, so gut es ging, in die Augen.

„D... danke. Ich freue mich auch, dass es euch besser geht."

„Ihr habt mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet Elena. Dafür bin ich euch auf Ewig dankbar."

„Ach was. Das hätte jeder andere auch getan."

„Nein. Hätten sie nicht. Ihr kanntet mich noch nicht einmal richtig. Ihr wusstet nichts von mir und außerdem habe ich versucht euch und Aragorn umzubringen. Bitte verzeiht mir. Ich konnte mich nicht gegen den Einfluss des Zauberers wehren."

„Legolas. Ich finde, ihr solltet euch nicht damit quälen. Schuld ist nur dieser Saruman! Nicht ihr!"

„Es ist sehr nett von euch, dass ihr das sagt. Und es tut mir auch gut. Ihr seid sehr freundlich zu mir. Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch etwas für euch tun."

„Vielleicht könnt ihr das sogar. Erzählt mir von euch Legolas. Von eurem Zuhause, eurem Volk. Ich... ich würde gerne mehr über euch wissen."

Legolas lächelte gütig und setzte sich mit ihr auf die Steinbank und begann zu erzählen. Diese Unterhaltung tat ihm gut. Es lenkte ihn von seinen vorigen Taten ab und von seinen schrecklichen Erlebnissen. Elena lauschte ihm gespannt und so bemerkten sie nicht, wie Elrond ernst auf die beiden herabblickte.

Er beobachtete sie schon eine Weile aus seinem Studierzimmer heraus und wusste nicht, was er mit der neuen Situation anfangen sollte. Konnte es wirklich sein? War sie vielleicht wirklich... ?

Er brauchte Gewissheit! Plötzlich trat ein braungekleideter Elb herein.

„Herr Elrond? Der Zauberer Gandalf ist eingetroffen. Zusammen mit Gimli, Gloins Sohn und König Elessar."

„Danke. Bitte bringe Gandalf herauf zu mir. Ich möchte dringend mit ihm reden."

„Jawohl mein Herr."

Der Elb verschwand für einige Momente aus dem Raum, um später mit Gandalf wieder aufzutauchen. Der Elb verbeugte sich und verließ erneut den Raum. Gandalf trat zu Elrond ans Fenster und sah lächelnd zu Elena und Legolas hinunter.

„Sie scheinen sich sehr zu mögen." meinte er und schmunzelte.

„Ja. Das tun sie. Jedoch wollte ich euch wegen etwas anderem sprechen."

„Und das wäre?"

„Habt ihr schon die Kette des Mädchens bemerkt, Gandalf?"

„Ja. Habe ich."

„Und das wundert euch nicht?"

„Sagen wir, es beunruhigt mich nicht, Elrond."

„Gandalf! Diese Kette stammt aus Mittelerde. Es ist elbische Schmiedekunst! Wie kann es sein, dass sie im Besitz dieses Mädchens ist?"

„Ich weiß, worauf ihr anspielt Elrond und ich bin der Meinung, ihr habt Recht."

„Aber wenn das die Wahrheit ist, dann wäre das ein Wunder."

„Warum? Wir wissen nicht, was mit dem Kind damals geschah. Aragorn erzählte mir, dass sie ihre Eltern nicht kennt. Kann es nicht sein, dass sie es ist? Sie verhält sich auch anders, als es andere tun würden, die sich plötzlich in einer anderen Welt wiederfinden. Sie scheint keine große Angst zu haben und ihr Mut ist beachtenswert. Und ihre Freundlichkeit. Wie ihre Mutter."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob Elenath 1 ihre Mutter war? Ob sie wirklich das Kind von Ihr und Brandir 2 ist und die kleine Schwester Ninglors 3."

„Ich weiß, dass euch diese Familie sehr viel bedeutet hat Elrond. Aber warum wehrt ihr euch so gegen die Wahrheit?"

„Weil die Familie meines Freundes tot ist! Und zwar alle!"

------

1. Elenath – Sternenhimmel

2. Brandir – erhabener Mann

3. Ninglor - Wassergold

Danke für eure tollen Reviews und danke für die Genesungsgrüße. Fühle mich gleich viel besser und an Morenka. Danke für das Angebot. Komme gerne drauf zurück.

Chibi Anitschka


	11. Wer bin ich?

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 11: Wer bin ich?**

Drei Tage vergingen und Elena fand sich langsam zurecht in ihrer neuen Umgebung. Sie war von der Schönheit Bruchtals und seiner Bewohner einfach hingerissen. Auf ihr Drängen hin lehrte sie Elrond auch die Sprache der Elben, damit sie sich mit einigen der Elben in Bruchtal unterhalten konnte. Währenddessen beratschlagten sich die restlichen Gefährten, wie man den Angriff der Waldelben abwenden könnte. Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas hatten sich über eine Karte von Mittelerde gebeugt, während Gandalf auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß und Pfeife rauchte. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte keinesfalls ein Zeichen der Entspannung.

„So wie ich König Thranduil einschätze wird er von Norden her angreifen. Es würde ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben." meinte Aragorn und erhob sich.

Legolas sah ihn traurig an. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich sichtlich Sorgen machte.

„Und wenn ich zum Düsterwald reite und das ganze Missverständnis aufkläre?"

„Ich befürchte dafür ist es schon zu spät. Außerdem biss du für solch einen Ritt noch zu schwach mein Freund." sagte Aragorn und sah Legolas eindringlich an. „Du wirst erst einmal hier bleiben."

„Das kann ich nicht! Mein Vater zieht gegen euch in die Schlacht und das nur wegen seines Starrsinns!"

„Ich verstehe dich Legolas, aber wir dürfen deine Sicherheit nicht riskieren. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Und was ist, wenn dein Herr Papa schon dort ist, während wir hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen?" fragte Gimli und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Legolas und trat zu einem Fenster, um hinaus zu sehen.

Gandalf verfolgte seinen Blick. Er war gen Süden gerichtet. Langsam nahm der alte Zauberer seine Pfeife aus dem Mund und stand auf. Er nahm sich seinen Stab und schritt hinaus. Seine drei Freunde sahen ihm fragend nach.

„Hey Gandalf!" rief Gimli ihm nach, doch Gandalf ließ ihn mit einer Geste verstummen.

„Während ihr euch sinnlos gegenseitig anbrüllt, werde ich nach unserer jungen Freundin sehen."

Legolas wurde hellhörig.

„Darf ich dich begleiten Gandalf?"

Gimli sah Legolas empört an.

„Hey Spitzohr! Du bleibst gefälligst hier!"

Legolas überging seinen Wortlaut einfach und sah Gandalf wartend an. Der Zauberer lächelte.

„Warte noch Legolas. Ich möchte zuerst alleine mit ihr sprechen."

Der Elb nickte verständlich. Langsam setzte der Zauberer seinen Weg fort. Er wusste genau, wo er Elena finden würde. Auf der kleinen Brücke am Wasserfall, dort wo sich früher Arwen und Aragorn immer getroffen hatten. Sie liebte diesen Ort, sodass sie jeden Tag dorthin ging. Nach ein paar Minuten war Gandalf dort und schaute hinüber zur Brücke. Dort stand das Mädchen, wieder in einem himmelblauem Kleid, dass an ihr wunderschön aussah. Vorsichtig trat er näher und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens auf sich.

„Oh Gandalf. Ich habe euch gar nicht bemerkt." sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.

„Du warst so in Gedanken versunken mein Kind, dass du mich auch nicht bemerken konntest."

„Gandalf?"

„Hm?"

„Darf... darf ich euch etwas fragen?"

„Aber natürlich mein Kind."

Elena lächelte. Sie fand es lustig, wie der alte Mann sie andauernd ,mein Kind' nannte.

„Könnt ihr mir mit Hilfe eurer Magie sagen, ob ich schon einmal hier gewesen bin?"

Gandalf hielt inne und sah das Mädchen ernst an.

„Warum fragst du das mein Kind?"

„Naja. Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur eine Art Gefühl, aber... aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich schon einmal hier gewesen bin. Es kommt mir alles so vertraut vor und auch... und auch Herr Elrond. Ich kannte ihn schon, bevor er sich mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber ich kannte nur sein Gesicht und dieses Lächeln. Sein Name war mir nicht bekannt."

Sie winkte hastig ab.

„Oh man! Ich rede schon wieder dummes Zeug. So wie immer."

„Vielleicht sieht man in solchen vertrauten Gefühlen die Wahrheit die einem verborgen blieb. Du redest ganz und gar nicht wirr." murmelte Gandalf und erntete dafür fragende Blicke von Elena.

„Wie meint ihr das?"

„Das wird dir die Zeit schon selbst verraten mein Kind und nun komm. Es wird Zeit aufzubrechen. Im Gegensatz zu Aragorn finde ich nicht, dass Legolas für einen Ritt noch zu schwach ist. Und wir müssen auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Minas Tirith."

„Ich soll mitkommen? Ich darf die Stadt sehen, wo Aragorn König ist?"

Gandalf nickte zustimmend. Elena hätte vor Freude am liebsten einen Luftsprung gemacht, stattdessen fiel sie dem alten Zauberer um den Hals, der völlig überrascht war. Erschrocken wich Elena wieder zurück und die Charmesröte durchzog ihr Gesicht.

„Entschuldigt bitte! Ich habe mich nur so gefreut. Ich dachte, ihr würdet mich hier lassen."

Gandalf lachte aus vollem Herzen. So ein junges aufgewecktes Mädchen hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er winkte Elena zu sich und zusammen gingen sie zurück in die Halle, wo Aragorn und Gimli immer noch am streiten waren. Legolas stand neben dem Fenster, hatte die Arme verschränkt und verdrehte die Augen bei der Streiterei seiner Freunde. Als Gandalf und Elena eintraten, sahen alle zu ihnen auf, wobei Legolas anfing zu lächeln, als er Elena erblickte.

„Macht euch bereit! Unsere Freunde brauchen uns in Minas Tirith. Und zwar uns alle. Morgen brechen wir auf." rief Gandalf mit einem Blick auf Elena.

„Gandalf. Wir können sie doch nicht mitnehmen!" empörte sich Aragorn und sah zu Elena. „Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber wenn es wirklich zum Krieg kommt, dann wird sie sich nie und nimmer verteidigen können. Sie ist viel zu unerfahren."

„Haben sich die Hobbits damals verteidigen können mit Schwertern, Äxten oder Bögen? Konnten sie kämpfen, bevor es sie der Krieg gelehrt hat? Nein! Und ebenso ist es mit Elena. Sie wird mit uns ziehen Aragorn. Wir können jeden brauchen, der die Stadt verteidigt, sollte es wirklich zum Krieg kommen." sagte Gandalf und legte Elena seine Hände auf die Schultern.

Aragorn seufzte.

„In Ordnung. Sie kommt mit uns."

Elena und Legolas lächelten. Elena vor Freude, dass sie mitkommen durfte und Legolas vor Freude, weil Elena mitkommen durfte. Gimli entging das Lächeln des Elben nicht und verschmitzt stieß er dem Elben gegen die Hüfte.

„Na mein Freund? Unsere Begleiterin gefällt dir wohl, hm?

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und entgeistert starrte er den Zwerg an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Man sieht es dir an der Nasenspitze an und an deinen spitzen Ohren, die gerade ziemlich rot anlaufen."

Legolas drehte sich um und schaute aus dem Fenster, um den nächsten Hänseleien seines Freundes zu entgehen. Aber Gimli hatte Recht. Er hatte Elena sehr gern, dass musste er sich wohl oder übel selbst eingestehen.

------

Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Ich hatte eine totale Schreibkrise und auch noch total Stress mit der Schule und so. Also nochmals ein ernst gemeintes „Tut mir echt leid!". Ich bedanke mich, dass ihr mir trotzdem so treu geblieben seid.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Chibi Anitschka


	12. Wieder vereint

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 12: Wieder vereint**

Vier Tage dauerte nun ihre Reise schon. Obwohl Elena schon langsam die Müdigkeit überkam, zeigte sie den anderen gegenüber kein Zeichen ihrer Schwäche. Es wäre ihr auch viel zu peinlich gewesen. Legolas jedoch konnte sie nicht täuschen. Ihm fiel es schon während des ganzen Rittes auf, dass sie immer wieder auf ihrem Pferd kurz einnickte. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehe wollte, er machte sich Sorgen um Elena. Plötzlich hielt er sein Pferd an und blickte sich misstrauisch um. Die anderen bemerkten seine Reaktion und hielten sofort inne.

„Legolas? Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Aragorn ernst.

„Gesehen habe ich nichts, aber gehört. Irgendetwas folgt uns."

„Weißt du, wer oder was es ist?" fragte Gimli.

„Nein. Das vermag ich nicht zu sagen."

„Dann sollten wir hier nicht verweilen." meinte Aragorn, während es sich aufmerksam umsah.

Seine Gefährten stimmten ihm zu. Während des weiteren Rittes geschah nichts mehr, jedoch war der kleinen Gruppe nicht wohl. Jeder spürte auf seine Weise, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Mit einem Mal war es Arod, der sich plötzlich aufbäumte und Legolas beinah abwarf.

„Ruhig! Ruhig!" rief der Elb und versuchte sein Pferd zu beruhigen.

Aragorn wendete sofort sein Pferd und blickte nervös in die umliegenden Bäume und Sträucher. Auch Gimli, der vor Gandalf auf Schattenfell saß, ließ seine Blicke rastlos durch das dichte Unterholz schweifen. Wälder waren ihm schon immer suspekt gewesen. Als gerade Gandalf seinen Blick umwand, passierte es. Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln surrten plötzlich schwarze Pfeile auf sie zu. Alle reagierten blitzschnell und trieben ihre Pferde an.

„Ein Hinterhalt! Reitet! Schnell!" rief Aragorn seinen Gefährten zu und preschte sein Pferd voran.

Gimli kniff die Augen zu vor Schmerz. Er hüpfte bei den schnellen Bewegungen von Schattenfell auf und ab wie ein Gummiball.

„Das zahle ich diesen stinkenden Orks irgendwann heim." murmelte er leise und versuchte sich einigermaßen festzuhalten.

„Ich glaube, dazu wirst du bald Gelegenheit haben mein Freund." meinte Gandalf und kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, sprinteten hinter der kleinen Gruppe eine Horde Orks aus dem Dickicht und verfolgten sie, die Waffen hoch erhoben.

Hinter der Gruppe von Nahkämpfer preschten plötzlich die Ork Bogenschützen voran und spannten ihre tödlichen Waffen. Ein Pfeil surrte dich an Aragorns Kopf vorbei und bohrte sich in den nächsten Baum. Doch Elena hatte nicht so viel Glück. Einer der Pfeile streifte sie an der Schulter und ließ ihr einen Schmerzensschrei entlocken. Sofort wand sich Legolas um.

„Elena!"

„Mir ist nichts passiert. Schnell! Reitet weiter!"

Legolas nickte. In dieser schwierigen Situation musste er ihr diese Lüge einfach abnehmen, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht so war, wie Elena sagte. Im Jagdgalopp erreichten sie die Grenze des Waldes und auch die zum Teil eher kargen Felsenebenen Rohans. Doch ans Anhalten war noch lange nicht zu denken. Immer weiter preschten sie ihre Pferde voran, bis sie merkten, dass die Orks sie nicht mehr verfolgten. Erschöpft drosselten sie das Tempo.

„Beim Barte meiner Vorfahren! Das war verdammt knapp!" sagte Gimli und rieb sich den schmerzenden Po.

Legolas wand sofort sein Pferd, als sie ihr Tempo zurücknahmen und ritt zu Elena. Diese hielt mit einer Hand ihre Zügel fest, mit der anderen versuchte sie ihre blutende Wunde vor den anderen zu verbergen. Mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck begutachtete Legolas Elenas Arm.

„Ihr seit verletzt."

„Nein. Das ist nur ein Kratzer." meinte Elena lächelnd, doch bei dem durchdringenden Blick des Elben, verstummte sie sofort.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob Legolas durch sie hindurch sehen konnte, direkt in ihre Seele und dort die Wahrheit fand. Dieser Blick verunsicherte sie. Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd und hob sie von dem ihrem. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine geklebt, sie einfach so anzufassen, jedoch tat sie es nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht warum. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Legolas setzte sie auf den Boden und nahm ihr die Hand von der Schulter. Eingehend fixierte er die Wunde, was dazu führte, dass Elena total rot anlief. Konnte der Kerl nicht mal aufhören sie anzustarren?

Schließlich nahm Legolas seinen Umhang und riss ein Stück davon ab und band es um die Wunde.

„Es tut mir leid. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für euch tun." sagte er leicht beschämt.

„Aber nein! Ich danke euch, dass war... sehr nett."

Legolas sah auf und erblickte die Charmesröte in Elenas Gesicht.

„Oh man. Jetzt schaut der mich schon wieder an. Warum kann ich einfach nicht meine Klappe halten? Wenigstens einmal im Leben." dachte sie sich und stand auf.

Schnell schwang sie sich auf ihr Pferd, soweit das mit der Schulter möglich war und ritt zu Gandalf und den anderen. Legolas folgte ihr auf Arod.

Vier Tage vergingen, bis Aragorn plötzlich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe anhielt und stolz in das dahinterliegende Land blickte. Die anderen ritten neben ihn und Elena fielen beinah die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Eine weisse Stadt!" rief sie.

„Ja. Minas Tirith. Die weisse Stadt." sagte Aragorn.

Verlegen sah Elena zu Aragorn.

„Und dort regiert ihr?"

„Ja. Das tue ich. Doch seht doch."

Er deutete in Richtung der Stadt, wo man einen Reiter erkennen konnte, der sich ihnen schnell näherte. Legolas begann zu lächeln.

„Wer kommt da?" fragte Gimli.

„Maewagor. Er hat also überlebt." sagte Legolas und trieb sein Pferd voran.

„Wer? Weiß einer von euch, wer das sein soll?"

Fragend sah Gimli in die Runde und erblickte Elenas glückliches Gesicht, als auch sie ihr Pferd vorantrieb. Aragorn versuchte Gimli und Gandalf die Geschichte zu erzählen, während Legolas und Elena Maewagor entgegenritten und dieser sie aufs Herzlichste begrüßte.

---

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chapi. Ich werd mich mit dem Nächsten auch beeilen.


	13. Gefühle

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 13: Gefühle**

„Maewagor!" rief Elena freudig, als der schwarzhaarige Elb auf sie zu geritten kam.

„Mae govannen mellyn.1 Es tut gut euch gesund und wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Besonders euch mein Prinz."

Ehrfürchtig neigte der Elb das Haupt vor Legolas und erwies ihm seine Ehre. Legolas jedoch lächelte.

„Maewagor. Wie oft muss ich dich noch bitten, so was zu unterlassen, mein Freund."

„Wenigstens noch einmal mein Prinz."

Inzwischen kamen auch Aragorn und seine Begleiter den Abhang heruntergeritten. Maewagor sah auf und erkannte Aragorn sofort. Ehrfürchtig verneigte er sich und legte seine Hand auf sein Herz.

„Elessar."

„Mein Freund. Es tut gut dich wieder wohl aufzusehen. Wie ist die Lage?"

„Die Bewohner sind unruhig. Sie wissen nicht, was geschieht. Ich kann die Verwirrung in ihren Augen seit Tagen sehen und es schmerzt mich."

„Wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Thranduil könnte jeden Tag hier ankommen." sagte Gandalf und trieb sein Pferd voran.

Die Anderen folgten ihm. Als sie die Stadt erreichten, wurden sie auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal von fragenden Blicken verfolgt. Gimli und Elena war dies nicht gerade recht. Besonders Elena konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man sie so anstarrte. Andauernd versuchte sie den Blicken auszuweichen, was ihr meistens aber nicht gelang. Maewagor entging das nicht. Er ließ sich ein bisschen zurückfallen, um in Ruhe mit dem Mädchen reden zu können.

„Ihr seid so verunsichert tinu.2 Was bedrückt euch?"

„Ich... ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn mich die Menschen anstarren, als würden sie etwas von mir erwarten. Als sollte ich etwas tun, was ich nicht kann."

„Was meint ihr, was diese Menschen von euch erwarten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber alle scheinen in mich hineinsehen zu können. Alle können meine Ängste sehen, meine Schwächen. Als ob sie mir direkt in die Seele sehen könnten."

„Seid ihr schon einmal innerlich verletzt worden tinu?"

Elena blickte auf und sah in Maewagors Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Elb in ihr las, wie in einem offenen Buch. Antworten konnte sie jedoch nicht.

„Ihr vertraut niemanden, nicht wahr? Und vor allem nicht euch selber."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was euch das angeht!"

„Tinu. Was euch immer auch passiert ist, ich möchte immer für euch da sein, wenn ihr mich braucht. Seid euch dies gewiss."

„Warum nennt ihr mich dauernd Tinu?"

„Weil dieser Name zu euch passt. Ihr seid verhüllt, wie die Sterne durch die grauen Wolken am Nachthimmel, aber sobald sie verzogen sind, strahlt ihr schöner als alles andere auf der Welt. Lasst die Wolken nicht euren Schein von euch nehmen."

Mit diesen Worten trieb er sein Pferd wieder voran und war bald wieder mit Gandalf und Gimli auf gleicher Höhe. In Elenas Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Was wusste er denn schon? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung.

Legolas hatte das Gespräch zwischen Elena und Maewagor natürlich mitbekommen und obwohl er es hasste, hatte er gelauscht. Nun, da Maewagor sein Pferd wieder vorantrieb und zu Gandalf aufschloss, schaute er traurig zu Elena und bemerkte die Tränen in ihren Augen. Bei diesem Anblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich eine dunkle Klaue um sein Herz legte und erbarmungslos zudrückte. Er kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Was war es bloß? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Doch er wusste, wenn er nun mit Elena reden würde, würde sie das nicht wollen. Soviel hatte er bereits über sie gelernt. In solchen Dingen, wollte sie meistens einfach alleine sein. Obwohl es Legolas sichtlich schwer fiel nicht einfach umzudrehen und sie zu trösten. Eisern wand er seinen Blick wieder nach vorn und versuchte das Gesehene aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Schließlich erreichen sie den Vorplatz auf dem der weisse Baum stand. Dort stiegen sie von ihren Pferden und kaum hatten sie den ersten Schritt in Richtung Thronsaal gemacht, wurden die schweren Türen aufgestoßen und Faramir trat heraus. Er eilte zu seinem König und kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Mein König. Eure sichere Rückkehr erfreut mich."

„Ich danke euch Faramir."

Kaum hatte Aragorn seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, da kamen auch schon vier kleine Gestalten auf die Gruppe zugelaufen. Es waren natürlich die Hobbits. Als sie Legolas erblickten, strahlten alle übers ganze Gesicht.

„Legolas! Wir dachten schon, du wärst für immer von uns gegangen!" rief Pippin freudig.

Legolas begann zu lachen.

„Es wäre ein trauriger Tag geworden, wenn ich deine freudige Art nicht mehr erleben dürfte Freund Pippin."

„Wir freuen uns, dass du wohl auf bist." sagte Frodo und schenkte Legolas ein freundliches Lächeln, dass dieser nur zu erwidern wusste.

Elena war wie versteinert. Legolas' Lachen war das Schönste, dass sie je vernommen hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach, war diese Schönheit nicht zu beschreiben. Erst als Maewagor auf sie zukam, löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre. Der Elb lächelte sie an und wandte sich dann an Faramir und die Hobbits.

„Meine Freunde. Dies ist Elena. Das Mädchen von dem euch erzählte."

„Sie hat dir das Leben gerettet?" fragte Merry und starrte Elena nur mit offenem Mund an.

Als Elena umherblickte und die Hobbits nur verlegen anlächelte, traf sie Sam's Blick. Dieser errötete und wandte sich schnell an Frodo.

„Herr Frodo. Hast du schon einmal so einen merkwürdig gekleideten Menschen gesehen?"

„Nein Sam. Aber ihre Kleidung spielt keine Rolle. Sie hat Maewagor das Leben gerettet und das hätte wohl nicht jeder getan."

Später in der Nacht konnte Elena nicht schlafen. So viele Dinge schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum, so viele Fragen. Mit einem Ruck saß sie senkrecht im Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Helle Sterne funkelten am Firmament und erleuchteten die Nacht. Automatisch musste sie an das Gespräch mit Maewagor denken. Tinu hatte er sie genannt. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte sie. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte niemand sie bisher so liebevoll genannt. Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf und zog sich ihre Jeans an und ihr T – Shirt. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Türe und spähte auf den dunklen Gang hinaus, der nur durch Fackeln erhellt wurde. Leise trat sie aus der Türe und schloss diese hinter sich. Zum Glück hatte sie sich den Weg hinaus gemerkt und trat auf den Vorplatz, wo sich der weisse Baum in all seiner Pracht erstreckte. Nachdenklich schaute Elena hinauf zu den Sternen. Sollte sie wirklich wie ein Stern sein? Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Oh man. Du denkst mal wieder totalen Unsinn!" wies sie sich in Gedanken zurecht und schaute über das Land.

Als ihr Blick die dunklen Berge im Osten wahrnahmen, verengte sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Diese Erhebungen waren ihr nicht geheuer und verhießen nichts Gutes. Sie spürte einen leichten, kalten Luftzug, der sie wieder in die Richtung der schwarzen Berge blicken ließ. Mit einem Mal wechselte der Luftzug die Richtung und streifte Elena über die rechte Schulter. Verwirrt blickt sie erst zu ihrer Schulter und hinüber zu dem angrenzenden Gebäude. Die Türen waren offen. Das war seltsam. Sie konnte es sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass hier einfach die Türen zu irgendwelchen Gebäuden offengelassen wurden. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Gebäude und verharrte einen Moment vor den offenen Türen. Mit verengten Augen versuchte sie in die Dunkelheit zu spähen. Sie nahm ein paar Statuen und große steinerne Monumente wahr. Langsam und auf jeden Schritt bedacht, betrat sie das Gebäude und trat näher zu einem der Monumente. Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass es keine Monumente waren, sondern steinerne Särge.

„Das muss so etwas, wie eine Ahnengruft sein." dachte sie sich.

Sie wand ihren Blick nach links und bemerkte einen Sarg, der auf einem kleinen Podest in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Er wurde durch das einfallende Mondlicht angestrahlt. Langsam trat Elena näher und begutachtete ihn. Als sie vorsichtig mit den Finger über den kalten Stein strich, fielen ihr eingemeißelte Buchstaben auf. Langsam begann sie zu lesen.

„Boromir. Sohn des Denethor."

Der Rest war in einer Sprache geschrieben, die Elena nicht verstand. Boromir? Wer war das? Leider hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich wurde sie an der Schulter gepackt. Erschrocken wirbelte Elena herum und blickte in das Gesicht von Faramir.

„Was habt ihr hier zu suchen mitten in der Nacht?"

„Ich ... ich konnte nicht schlafen und hier standen einfach die Türen offen. Das hat mich gewundert."

Faramir trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ist in Ordnung. Verzeiht mein unwürdiges Benehmen. Ich bin für die Sicherheit des Königs und dieser Stadt zuständig, diese Aufgabe nehme ich sehr ernst. Also verzeiht wenn ich euch erschreckt habe."

„Ihr müsst euch doch nicht entschuldigen Faramir. Ich muss ja auch nicht mitten in der Nacht durch eure Ahnengruft wandeln oder? Ach Faramir. Darf ich euch etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Wer ist dieser Boromir, der hier begraben ist?"

Faramirs Blick wandte sich dem Boden zu. Seine Augen wurden glasig und er musste schlucken, bevor er wieder aufsah und dem Mädchen antworten konnte.

„Boromir war mein Bruder. Er starb mutig im Kampf gegen Uruk Hais des Zauberers Saruman, um die Halblinge Merry und Pippin zu retten."

„Oh das tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht, an solch eine traurige Erinnerung erinnern. Ich mache aber auch alles falsch."

Überrascht sah Faramir auf.

„Was habt ihr falsch gemacht Lady Elena? Erinnern wir uns nicht unserer toten Freunde und Kameraden, so werden sie eines Tages vergessen und das ist das größte Verbrechen, was man an toten Freunden begehen kann. Ihr braucht euch wirklich nicht entschuldigen."

Elena lächelte leicht zu Faramir, der dies erwiderte.

„Kommt. Ich führe euch zurück in eure Gemächer."

---

Mae govannen mellyn – Seid gegrüßt, Freunde

Tinu – kleiner Stern (Sternchen)

Vielen Dank, dass ihr immer noch meine Geschichte lest. Ich habe mich auch wirklich beeilt, aber durch den ganzen Schulstress, hatte es leider ein Weilchen länger gedauert als beabsichtigt. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir auch weiterhin treu!


	14. Hochzeit!

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 14: Hochzeit!**

Sein Kopf schmerzte, als würden kleine Nadeln immer wieder hineingestoßen werden. Wie lange war er schon hier? Wie lange war er schon in diesem dunklen Raum ohne auch nur einen Sonnenstrahl? Er hatte es vergessen. Er hatte es einfach vergessen. Nach drei Monaten hatte er aufgehört zu rechnen. Es hatte doch sowieso keinen Sinn gehabt. Niemand hatte nach ihm gesucht, niemand hatte ihn vermisst. Bestimmt dachte jeder, dass er tot sei. Tot? Ja. So fühlte er sich auch. Innerlich und körperlich tot. Das Einzige, was er noch wahrnahm, war sein langsamer Atem, der immer wieder die trockene, stinkende Luft einsog und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum, die ihn noch nicht einmal seine Hände erkennen ließ. Wie sehr hatte er sich früher nach dem Sonnenlicht gesehnt, nach den Wäldern in denen als Kind herumgetollt war. Nun konnte er sich noch nicht einmal an die Farbe der Bäume erinnern. Er hatte es mit der Zeit vergessen. Es war nicht mehr wichtig gewesen. Aber was war noch wichtig? War noch wichtig für ihn?

„Muinthel.1" flüsterte er.

Das war das Einzige, was ihm wirklich noch wichtig war. Hatte sie überlebt? Wenn ja, wo war sie? Wie ging es ihr? Oft hatte er versucht sie sich vorzustellen, als eine junge Frau, die sie inzwischen sein musste. Sollte er es wirklich noch einmal wagen? Sollte er wirklich noch einmal versuchen zu fliehen? Fliehen aus dieser Dunkelheit? Langsam versuchte er aufzustehen, da bemerkte er wieder seit Jahren die Maske auf seinem Gesicht. Wie in Zeitlupe begann er sie abzutasten. Warum trug er sie? Konnte er sich denn wenigstens daran erinnern? Ja. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Man hatte sie ihm angelegt, um seine Magie im Zaum zu halten. Am Anfang hatte er sich furchtbar schwach gefühlt, doch mit der Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Mit wackeligen Beinen trat er einige Schritte voran, bis er die hölzerne Tür wieder unter seinen Fingern fühlte. Ja. Er würde es noch einmal versuchen. Nur noch einmal.

Schnell bewegte sich Maewagor durch die steinernen Gänge. Er kannte sein Ziel und er musste sehr schnell dort ankommen. Es ging um das Leben von Vielen, soviel war sicher. Mit einem Ruck, riss er die schweren Flügeltüren auf und stand ihm großen Thronsaal. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf und Faramir sahen auf, als der Elb hereinstürzte.

„Sie kommen." sagte Maewagor an die kleine Gruppe gewandt.

Aragorn erhob sich mit ernster Miene, während Gimli seine Axt zückte und Legolas Maewagor besorgt anblickte. Gandalfs Gesicht war nicht zu deuten. Man hätte es als eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und Ernsthaftigkeit bezeichnen können. Nun war es also endlich soweit. Thranduil und sein Gefolge war gekommen.

„Ich gehe zu ihnen." sagte Legolas entschlossen und wollte aus dem Saal stürmen, Aragorn hielt ihn jedoch zurück.

„Überstürztes Handeln bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter mein Freund. Wenn du alleine reitest, würden sie dich wahrscheinlich für einen der Unsrigen halten und dich töten."

„Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie mein Vater deine Stadt zerstört und unschuldige Menschen tötet!"

„Ich weiß Legolas. Wir reiten alle gemeinsam und klären dieses Missverständnis ein für alle Mal auf."

Alle eilten aus der Halle, schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde und ritten hinunter zum Tor, dass sofort für sie geöffnet wurde. Ihr erster Blick war auf die riesige Armee von Elben gerichtet, an dessen Spitze König Thranduil ritt. Als er Aragorn erkannte, umspielte ein hässliches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel.

„Ah. Elessar oder sollte ich euch KÖNIG Aragorn nennen?" fragte er provozierend, wobei er das Wort König ziemlich höhnisch aussprach.

„Nennt mich wie es euch beliebt Thranduil." antwortete Aragorn höflich.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen! Erst nehmt ihr mir meinen Sohn und dann ... ."

„Beruhigt euch ada!2" rief Legolas und ritt hinter den anderen hervor.

Thranduil fiel beinahe alles aus dem Gesicht, als er seinen Sohn erkannte.

„Legolas? Es ist tatsächlich mein Sohn."

„So ist es ada. Nun ziehe wieder mit deinem Heer gen Norden in unsere Heimat. Wie du siehst, bin ich wohl auf. Bitte ada."

„Einverstanden. Ich werde gehen, aber du wirst mich begleiten. Deine Hochzeit duldet keinen Aufschub mehr."

Aragorn, Maewagor und Gimli fielen beinahe von ihren Pferden bei dieser Ansprache. Besonders Gimli hatte schwer mit dieser Information zu kämpfen.

„Was! Das Spitzohr soll heiraten?" rief er laut, worauf Thranduil ihm einen wütenden und hochnäsigen Blick zuwarf.

„Normalerweise würde ich mit einem ZWERG kein Wort wechseln, aber ja mein Sohn wird heiraten. Eine Elbe adligen Geblüts."

„Ada. Bitte. Wir sprachen doch bereits darüber." sagte Legolas.

„Du hast in dieser Sache nichts zu entscheiden Legolas. Du wirst mit mir nach Hause kommen und dich deinem Schicksal fügen."

Legolas wand seinen Blick zurück zur Stadt und erkannte mit seinen Elbenaugen ein junges Mädchen, dass gerade dabei war, Fechtübungen zu absolvieren. Es war eindeutig Elena. Legolas fühlte wieder dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er daran dachte, dass er Elena durch diese Hochzeit vielleicht nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Wieder wand er sich seinem Vater zu.

„Ada. Ich werde dich begleiten, aber werde diese Elbe bestimmt nicht heiraten. Niemand kann mich dazu zwingen."

„Oh doch mein Sohn ich kann. Und ich werde. Wir brechen auf!" rief Thranduil den Elben zu und alle drehten sich um und marschierten davon. Auch Legolas trieb sein Pferd voran, blickte sich aber noch einmal nach seinen Freunden um, bevor er davon ritt. Gimli musste sich schütteln, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„Aragorn. Wir lassen ihn doch nicht in sein Unglück rennen, oder?"

„Was können wir tun gegen den Willen eines Elbenkönigs?" fragte Faramir und ritt neben Aragorn.

„Gar nichts. Aber ich werde es auch nicht zulassen, dass man Legolas zu dieser Hochzeit zwingt. Im Moment können wir für ihn nichts tun. Wir sollten zurückreiten." murmelte Aragorn immer noch auf den Horizont starrend, wo Legolas verschwunden war.

„Und tinu? Wie sollen wir es ihr erklären?" fragte Maewagor.

„Übernimm du das bitte. Ich glaube wir werden alle etwas Zeit brauchen, um das zu glauben."

Aragorn trieb sein Pferd an und ritt zurück zur Stadt. Die anderen folgten ihm lautlos.

---

Langsam kam der Ork in den Raum gestapft und blickte seinen Meister an.

„Mein Gebieter. Die Elben haben sich zurückgezogen. Sie sind auf dem Weg in den Düsterwald."

Der Zauberer im weissen Gewand lächelte bösartig.

„Ist der Prinz dabei?"

„Ja mein Gebieter. Der Elbenprinz reitet mit ihnen."

„Gut. Sehr gut. Lauert ihnen auf und tötet sie. Nimm dir sämtliche Truppen die zur Verfügung stehen. Ich brauche den Prinzen. Aber lebend. Verstanden?"

„Ja mein Gebieter. Noch eins mein Herr. ER ist geflohen."

„WAS! Wie konnte das geschehen?"

„Er schlug die Wachen nieder und entkam über den Fluss."

„Ihr seid zu Nichts zu gebrauchen! Jetzt bewegt euch und bringt ihn zurück! Und bringt mir den Prinzen. Und wehe ihr führt auch diesen Befehl nicht aus!"

Der Ork verbeugte sich schnell und verschwand. Saruman sah zurück aus dem Fenster und lächelte.

„So. Du bist also entkommen Ninglor.3 Aber weit wirst du nicht kommen, dass verspreche ich dir!"

---

Muinthel – Schwester

ada – Vater

Ninglor – Wassergold

So! Als Wiedergutmachung hier ein ganz schnell on gestelltes Chapi! Danke für den Review! Hoffe euch gefällt das Chapi!


	15. Die Maske

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 15: Die Maske**

Elena schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Schweiß tropfte von ihrem Gesicht und ihr Herz klopfte heftig. Seit drei Tagen hatte sie immer den selben Alptraum. Ein Elb mit einer Maske auf seinem Gesicht, wurde von Orks gehetzt wie ein Tier bis er schließlich in einen Fluss sprang, um sich vor der Meute dieser blutrünstigen Bestien zu retten. An der Stelle tauchte immer Legolas auf. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie wollte sie greifen, aber sie erreichte ihn nicht. Plötzlich tauchte hinter Legolas eine Gestalt auf, die ihm ein Messer in die Brust stieß. Seit der Elbenprinz Minas Tirith verlassen hatte, hatte sie diese Alpträume immer öfter. Jetzt reichte es ihr. Schnell zog sie sich an und lief in die Bibliothek der Feste. Dort angekommen durchsuchte sie alle Regale auf der Suche nach einem Atlas oder wenigstens einer Karte von Mittelerde. Sie war so in ihre Suche vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie eine weitere Person die Bibliothek betrat. Erst als die Türe knarrend aufging, drehte sie sich erschrocken um. Vor ihr stand Pippin.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragte er verschlafen.

„Ich... ich wollte mir nur die Bücher einmal ansehen. Sie faszinieren mich so." stotterte Elena.

Wenn sie dem Hobbit die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde er sie bestimmt auslachen. Doch Pippin sah sie nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Verzeiht, aber ich glaube euch nicht. Ihr könnt mir ruhig die Wahrheit sagen."

Elena biss sich nervös auf die Lippen.

„Ok Pippin, aber versprecht mir, dass ihr den anderen nichts verraten werdet. Ja?"

„Einverstanden, also wo liegt euer Problem?"

„Ich suche eine Karte oder etwas Ähnliches von Mittelerde."

„Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich weiß, wo welche sind."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Hier drüben sind sie. Gandalf hat immer sehr viel darüber gebrütet."

Zusammen zogen sie die Karten aus dem Stapel und begutachteten sie. Elena wusste die Landschaft noch ganz genau zu deuten und kaum hatte sie einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen, hatte sie den Ort schon gefunden.

„Dort." sagte sie und tippte mit ihrem Finger auf die Karte. „Dort war es. Die Zeichnungen sehen genau aus, wie die Landschaften die ich gesehen habe."

„Entschuldigt, aber das ist der Fluss, der von Isengart aus in den Fangornwald führt."

„Ja und? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dort war."

„Im Fangorn sind die Bäume keine Bäume. Es sind Ents. Baumhirten die laufen und sprechen können."

„Von mir aus. Ich muss aber dahin."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil jemand dort Hilfe braucht. Und sei es auch nur um den Willen, dass ich falsch lag und wieder ruhig schlafen kann."

„Ich werde euch begleiten."

„Nein Pippin. Das nicht. Das muss ich allein schaffen, aber ihr könnt mir ein Pferd besorgen."

„Wie wollt ihr alleine da draußen überleben? Es gibt einzelne Orkhorden, die durch die Lande streifen, die Ents werden euch nicht trauen und noch vieles mehr."

„Vielen Dank für eure Vorsicht Pippin, aber ich werde mich schon zurecht finden. Bitte macht ein Pferd bereit für mich. Es ist mir ernst."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Elena und ließ Pippin allein zurück.

Ein paar Minuten später, hatte sich Elena umgezogen und rannte hinunter zu Pippin, der bereits mit einem Pferd auf sie wartete. Doch der Halbling erschrak, als er Elena sah. Sie hatte sich ihre Haare kurz geschnitten, war in die Kleider eines Waldläufers geschlüpft und hatte ein schwarzes Tuch vorm Gesicht, dass ihren Mund und Nase verdeckte. Dass Einzige was man noch erkennen konnte, waren ihre Augen.

„Was habt ihr getan Elena? Ihr seht aus wie... ."

„Ein Mann. Ja. Und das war auch meine Absicht."

„Aber warum? Was soll das alles? Bitte erklärt es mir."

„Wenn ich zurückkomme. Es könnte aber dauern. Ich werde noch einen kleinen Abstecher, zur Hochzeitsfeier unseres Elbenprinzen machen."

Elena stieg auf das Pferd und blickte dem total verwirrten Pippin in die Augen. Sie lächelte.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich schaffe das schon. Und denkt an euer Versprechen. Ich bitte euch."

Gerade, als Elena losreiten wollte, kam Maewagor aus der Feste gestürmt.

„Tinu! Sie ist weg."

Als er den Reiter erblickte, erschrak er. Genau in dem Moment trieb Elena ihr Pferd an und ritt davon. Maewagor eilte ihr nach und kam neben Pippin zum Stehen. Böse funkelte er den Halbling an.

„Das war Tinu, nicht wahr? Pippin! Wie konntet ihr das zulassen?"

„Wovon redet ihr überhaupt? Elena ist doch in ihrem Zimmer. Das war ein Fremder, der mich um etwas Wasser bat."

„Mitten in der Nacht? Haltet mich nicht zum Narren Peregrin Tuk."

Der Lärm hatte den Rest der Gefährten auch aufgeschreckt. Aragorn kam aus der Feste geeilt, dicht gefolgt von Gimli und Gandalf.

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Tinu. Sie ist fort."

„Was! Alleine?" fragte Gimli empört. „Sie kann sich doch nicht einmal verteidigen."

Aragorn trat neben den Hobbit.

„Was ist hier geschehen Pippin?"

Der Halbling senkte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste Aragorn."

---

Elena ritt wie der Wind immer gen Fangornwald. Es tat ihr ja leid, dass Pippin wegen ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich Ärger bekam, aber im Moment ging es um etwas anderes. Viel Wichtigeres. Schon nach drei Tagen hatte sie den Wald erreicht. Sie saß ab und staunte über die großen, majestätischen Bäume, die sich gen Himmel ragten.

„Dann auf hinein."

Jedoch ihr Pferd scheute sich und ließ sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegen. Elena seufzte.

„Gut. Aber dann warte hier bitte." sagte sie zu ihrem Schimmel und betrat kurz darauf den dunklen Wald.

Vorsichtig und vor allem langsam kämpfte sie sich durch das Unterholz. Alles sah hier gleich aus, wie sollte sie diesen Fluss nur finden? Plötzlich traf sie ein Gedankenblitz. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand seine Gedanken in ihren Kopf schicken. Sie sah durch die Augen eines anderen. Ein Flussufer und vor ihr lauter alte Bäume und in weiter Ferne ein abgestorbener Baum, der keine Äste mehr hatte. Zu allem Überfluss vernahm sie auch noch eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Bitte helft mir. Irgendjemand."

Der Blick wand sich um und erkannte in der Ferne Orks, die auf die Person zukamen. Dann war alles vorbei und Elena taumelte zurück, um sich an einem Baum abzustützen.

„Man. Was war denn das?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr sich darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Jemand brauchte Hilfe und das so schnell wie möglich. Also rannte sie los. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wohin, aber sie rannte einfach los. Der Wald war riesig, dass wusste sie, aber irgendwie musste sie doch diesen Fluss erreichen. Plötzlich durchdrang ein Schrei den Wald und Elena schreckte auf. Der Schrei war aus Richtung Norden gekommen. So schnell sie konnte folgte sie dem Schrei und war nach einigen Minuten an dem Fluss angekommen. Aber hier war niemand. Sie sah durch die Bäume auf der anderen Seite des Flusses und bemerkte eine wütende Orkschar, die den Fluss beinahe erreicht hatte. Erst jetzt nahm sie die Fußspuren im Schlamm unter ihr wahr. Eine kleine Blutspur führte in den Wald hinein. Schnell rannte sie los immer der Spur nach. Der Wald schien endlos zu sein, doch schließlich hatte sie ihn gefunden. Sie hielt inne um sich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken und schaute auf die kleine Lichtung. Dort stand eine schmale, ausgemergelte Gestalt dich sich schleppend vorwärts bewegte. Er hatte langes blondes Haar, dass ihm bis zu den Ellebogen ging und trug nur eine zerfetzte weisse Robe, die vom Schlamm schon braun geworden war an manchen Stellen. Sofort fielen Elena die spitzen Ohren auf und die silbernglänzende Maske, die sein Gesicht bedeckte. In seinem rechten Arm steckte ein orkischer Pfeil, dazu kam noch, dass er durchnässt war, bis auf die Knochen. Elena erkannte ihn sofort. Dass war der Elb aus ihrem Traum. Sofort lief sie auf ihn zu, doch als sie ihn erreichte brach er zusammen. Elena kniete sich neben ihn und strich ihm besorgt einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Als nächstes zog sie sich ihr Tuch vom Gesicht und legte es neben sich. In diesem Moment öffnete der Elb die Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Elena legte ihm, die Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ruhig. Orks sind hier in der Nähe. Ich werde euch helfen, aber ich werde zuerst den Pfeil entfernen. Ok?"

Schwach nickte der Elb. Im nächsten Moment verspürte er einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm, aber auch sofort helfende Hände die zärtlich ein Tuch um die Wunde banden.

„Mehr kann ich nicht für euch tun. Meint ihr, ihr könnt noch laufen?"

„Vielleicht."

„Gut. Dann kommt. Ich helfe euch."

Indem Elena den Elben stützte, konnte dieser schwankend aufstehen und einige Schritte laufen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Mädchen. Sie kam ihm so vertraut vor, so bekannt, aber er hatte sie doch noch nie im Leben gesehen.

„Euer... Name." sagte er.

„Ich bin Elena. Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Orks werden bestimmt bald hier sein."

---

Endlich! Nachdem die ganzen Prüfungen jetzt rum sind, habe ich wieder mehr Zeit zum schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass Chapi gefällt euch.


	16. Was geht hier vor!

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 16: Was geht hier vor!**

„Verdammt! Sie sind immer noch hinter uns her diese Fiecher." keuchte Elena, die immer noch den verwundeten Elben stützte.

„Lasst mich zurück. Ich bin für euch nur eine Last." sagte dieser und sah das Mädchen verzweifelt an.

„Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte!"

Seit Stunden liefen sie durch den Fangorn Wald ohne auch nur einen Weg hinaus zu finden, dazu kam noch, dass die Orks sie immer noch verfolgten. Elena konnte bald nicht mehr, sie war ganz außer Atem. Es wunderte sie schon, dass der verwundete Elb überhaupt solange durchhielt. Plötzlich surrte etwas durch die Luft und verfehlte Elena nur um Haaresbreite.

„Runter!" rief der Elb und riss Elena mit zu Boden.

Über ihnen, im Stamm einer dicken Borke, steckte eine riesige Axt.

„Verdammt so kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Aber wir können nichts gegen diese Bestien ausrichten." erwiderte der Elb.

Da war was Wahres dran. Sie, mit ihrer wenigen Kampferfahrung, konnte kaum etwas gegen die Orks ausrichten und der Elb war zu sehr erschöpft. Doch für langes Überlegen war es sowieso zu spät, denn plötzlich sprangen aus den Büschen um sie herum Orks hervor und kreisten sie ein. Elena und der Elb richteten sich auf und starrten die stinkenden Bestien an. Der Anführer lachte.

„Bist nicht sehr weit gekommen Ninglor. Mein Befehl lautet dich zurückzubringen und dich für dein Benehmen zu bestrafen."

„Niemals gehe ich zurück!"

„Mein Meister verlangt nach dir und wonach mein Meister verlangt, dass wird er auch bekommen."

Der Anführer wandte sich an die anderen Orks.

„Nehmt euch den Elben vor. Tötet den anderen!"

Sofort sprang ein Ork nach vorne und begaffte Elena.

„Bitte erlaube mir das Bürschchen zu töten. Sehr stark sieht es nicht aus."

„Von mir aus. Aber wehe du krümmst dem Elben auch nur ein Haar."

Der Ork sprang vor auf Elena zu und stieß sie harsch zu Boden. Die anderen Orks packten den Elben und drückten ihn zu Boden, sodass er vor dem Anführer kniete.

„Lasst ihn in Frieden!" rief Elena und boxte dem Ork über ihr in den Magen, dann folgten ein paar schnelle Tritte und der Ork ging besinnungslos zu Boden.

„Man. Der Karatekurs bei Herrn Schneider hat sich ja richtig gelohnt." meinte sie und sah zu den anderen Orks.

Der Anführer kochte vor Wut.

„Was machst du da, dummer Mensch! Ich werde dich aufspießen."

„Versuch's doch."

Zwar griff der Ork an, landete jedoch wie sein Artgenosse auf dem Boden. Der Elb staunte nicht schlecht.

„Woher könnt ihr das?"

„Schule und außerdem wollte ich so was immer schon mal machen."

Was Elena nicht bemerkte war, dass der Orkanführer sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und nun versuchte sie von hinten niederzustrecken.

„Vorsicht!" rief der Elb und streckte seine Hand dem Ork entgegen. Noch bevor er Elena erreichen konnte, wurde er wie durch ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld zurückgeworfen. Auch den Orks, die den Elb festhielten, erging es nicht anders. Doch sofort waren andere zur Stelle und kreisten Elena und den Elb wieder ein.

„Wow. Woher könnt ihr solche Magie benutzen?"

„Ausbildung. Aber leider ist meine Macht durch diese Maske sehr begrenzt und es sind zu viele Gegner."

Der Orkführer sah nicht sehr begeistert aus und spuckte dem Elben vor die Füße.

„Meine Geduld ist am Ende. Egal was der Meister sagt. Ich bringe euch um!"

Doch noch bevor der Ork überhaupt zum Schlag ausholen konnte, sausten plötzlich Pfeile durch die Luft und töteten die Orks. Dieses Schauspiel wiederholte sich, bis kein Einziger mehr am Leben war. Verwirrt blickte Elena um sich und entdeckte drei Gestalten in moosgrünen Umhängen. Der Eine hatte seine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und so konnte man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber die anderen Beiden erkannte Elena sofort.

„Elladan! Elrohir! Was macht ihr hier?"

„Das Selbe könnten wir dich fragen Elena. Wir sind unterwegs um Orks zu jagen. Ihr verdankt euer Leben einem Zufall." meinte Elladan und schaute zu dem Elben hinüber.

„Wir bringen euch besser zu meinem Vater. Der wird sich um eure Wunden kümmern."

„Gut. Ich wollte sowieso noch einmal mit Herrn Elrond sprechen." meinte Elena und folgte, zusammen mit dem Elben, den beiden Zwillingen. Die vermummte Gestalt bildete das Schlusslicht.

Einige Tage später waren sie in Bruchtal. Ninglor wurde zu Elrond gebracht und versorgt. Als Elena einen Tag später auf den Balkon trat, sah sie wieder diese vermummte Gestalt. Er stand nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und starrte in die Ferne. Vorsichtig trat Elena näher.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich wollte mich noch einmal für die Hilfe bedanken."

„Ich war froh euch helfen zu können. Ihr müsst euch nicht bedanken."

„Sagt, haben wir uns nicht schon mal getroffen. Sie kommen mir bekannt vor."

„Ihr müsst euch irren. Ich war vorher noch nie in dieser Gegend gewesen. Aber sagt, was wolltet ihr überhaupt dort im Fangorn Wald?"

„Ich... na ja. Das klingt wahrscheinlich jetzt total verrückt, aber ich habe dort diesen Elben gesucht."

„Ihr meint euren Begleiter?"

„Ja. Ich sah im Traum, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Aber das hört sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich komisch an."

„Nein. Tut es nicht. In dieser Welt sind manchmal Kräfte am Werk, die man nicht verstehen kann."

„Wie wahr. Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich hier jemanden kennen lerne, den ich liebe."

Der Fremde stutzte.

„Den ihr liebt?"

„Ja. Es ist verrückt. Ich kenne diesen Mann vielleicht jetzt erst seit ein paar Wochen, aber irgendwie... .Ach ich weiß auch nicht! Es ist so ein komisches Gefühl. Seitdem er weg ist, kann ich kaum noch schlafen und esse auch kaum etwas. Und das alles nur, weil sein Vater meinte ihn verheiraten zu müssen."

„Ist er ein Mensch?"

„Nein. Er ist ein Elb. Sein Name ist Legolas."

„Hm. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch an euch denkt, egal wo er ist."

„Woher wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Ich kenne ihn und ich weiß, dass sein Herz bestimmt bei euch ist."

„Schluss jetzt mit dem Versteckspiel! Ich kenne euch doch! Sag mir endlich euern Namen oder nehmt wenigstens diese Kapuze ab."

Der Fremde wand sich zu Elena um. Erst jetzt fiel Elena auf, dass er lange blonde Haare hatte.

„Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl."

Langsam packte er den Saum seiner Kapuze und zog sie sich vom Kopf. Elena schrak zurück. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„IHR!"

---

Hallo! Danke an alle die mir treu geblieben sind. Ich hoffe das Chapi gefällt euch!


	17. Die Vergangenheit holt ein

**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Büchern und Geschichten J.R.R. Tolkiens oder seinen Charakteren. Ebenso wenig verdiene ich Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Mir geht es alleine um den Spaß am Schreiben. Die Charaktere und Orte die ihr nicht in Tolkiens Werken findet sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen.

**Kapitel 17: Die Vergangenheit holt ein**

„IHR!"

Erschrocken wich Elena zurück und starrte nur ungläubig auf das Gesicht des Mannes, das sich nun vor ihr zeigte. Sie kannte es nur zu gut.

„Es tut mir leid euch getäuscht zu haben, aber es war nötig."

„Legolas! Was... was macht ihr hier? Ihr seid doch... ich meine ich... . Oh Gott! Ist das peinlich!", rief Elena, wandte ihr knallrotes Gesicht von ihm ab und schlug ihre Hände davor.

Würde sich doch jetzt der Boden auftun und sie könnte darin versinken. Das war zu peinlich!

Sofort war der Elb an ihrer Seite und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht euch in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Verzeiht."

„Warum musstet ihr euch verstecken? Und jetzt erzählt mir nicht, dass ihr Angst vor mir hattet."

„Nein. Das nicht, aber wir wurden verfolgt. Auf dem Weg zum Düsterwald gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt. Kaum jemand überlebte."

Elene stockte. Überrascht und entsetzt zugleich sah sie zu dem Elben auf.

„Und... und euer Vater?"

Legolas senkte traurig seinen Blick gen Boden und schwieg.

„Ist er etwa... ?"

Elena wollte es nicht zu Ende aussprechen, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Es war klar, was die Antwort zu ihrer Frage gewesen wäre. Traurig sah sie Legolas an und nahm ihn schließlich in den Arm. Zwar zögerlich, aber sie traute sich. Der Elb stutzte einen Moment überrascht, erwiderte aber daraufhin die Umarmung.

„Es tut mir so leid, Legolas."

Vom einem der Balkone beobachtete Elrond das Geschehen und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Doch sein Blick wandte sich ab, als er plötzlich hinter sich Schritte vernahm, die langsam näher kamen. Die Person schien zu humpeln, da sie eines der Beine hinter sich herzog. Elrond wandte sich um und schaute in das leicht lächelnde Gesicht Ninglors. Die Maske trug er jedoch immer noch.

„Es tut gut zu sehen, dass du wohlauf bist Ninglor. Ich glaubte dich verloren, vor sehr langer Zeit."

„Herr Elrond. Ich glaubte nicht euch noch einmal zu erblicken. Zu lang verschlang mich die Dunkelheit. Und selbst jetzt noch lässt sie mich nicht ziehen."

Seine Finger fanden die Maske, die sein Gesicht zierte und seine Augen bekamen einen traurigen Ausdruck. Schnell trat Elrond näher.

„Es tut mir leid mein Junge, aber selbst ich kann dir diese Bürde nicht abnehmen."

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Elena und Legolas.

„Vielleicht vermag sie es ja."

„Herr Elrond. Ich weiß das ich dieses Mädchen irgendwoher kenne. Bitte. Sagt es mir. Ihr wisst es doch. Ich kann es in euren Augen lesen."

Elrond wandte sich seufzend ab. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er dem jungen Elben die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Bittend verfolgte Ninglor die Schritte des Braunhaarigen.

„Herr Elrond. Ich bitte euch. Sagt mir die Wahrheit. Woher kenne ich sie?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Verzeih mir."

„Bitte. Ihr wart meinem Vater immer ein guter Freund. Bitte. Seid es auch mir."

Elrond rang lange mit sich. Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Aber wie konnte er, wenn er doch wusste, dass es nicht sein konnte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er sich selbst nicht sicher war. Schließlich wandte er sich zu dem jungen Elben um.

„Ninglor. Hast du die Kette gesehen die sie trägt?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Es ist elbische Schmiedekunst. Woher hat sie sie?"

„Von deiner Mutter, mein Junge."

„Von... von meiner Mutter? Aber das... das ist nicht möglich! Sie kannte meine Mutter doch gar nicht."

Plötzlich stockte er. Konnte es sein? Nein! Völlig ausgeschlossen. Elrond verfolgte die Wandlung des Elben, dessen Gesicht von Überraschung zu Entsetzen und dann zur Traurigkeit überging. Ungläubig sah er zu ihm auf.

„Ist sie etwa... ?"

„Ja Ninglor. Es besteht kein Zweifel daran. Ich erkannte sie schon wieder, als ich sie zum ersten Mal erblickte. Die Kette bestätigte meinen Verdacht. Sie ist deine kleine Schwester. Tinu."

---

EIN NEUES CHAPTER! Ich weiß, ich weiß. Man könnte mich erschlagen! Ich bitte um Verzeihung, dass es solange gedauert hat. demütig verbeug

Ich werde demnächst versuchen öfter zu schreiben, aber ich kann leider nichts versprechen. T.T


End file.
